La fleur Renégate
by Marina Ka-Fai
Summary: C'était un jour presque normal.Rien ne lui laissait dire qu'elle allait savoir qui elle était. Elle était une simple lycéenne française sans histoire. Elle plonge dans l'univers de TOS, ce monde dans lequel elle a tant joué. Self-insert
1. Arrivée dans un monde pas si inconnu

_**La fleur renégate**_

La jeune Marina venait tout juste d'avoir son baccalauréat section littéraire. Fière de sa mention assez bien, elle décoda de fêter cela en passant le reste de sa journée en fanfictions et en jeux vidéos. Après avoir écrit dans un petit parc de sa ville de Dunkerque, dans le nord de la France, région récemment reconnue grâce au film « Bienvenue chez les Ch'tis », la demoiselle de dix-sept printemps décida de fêter son nouveau diplôme en jouant à son jeu vidéo favori: Tales of Symphonia. Elle en était déjà à sa huitième partie mais ce jeu ne la lassait guère. Elle trouvait toujours quelque chose de nouveau dans ce jeu. C'était donc une Marina toute heureuse qui alluma la Gamecube .Tout se passait relativement bien. Elle était arrivée à la confrontation avec Volt mais quand l'esprit originel fait d'un amas de pixels lança une attaque qui fit tomber les protagonistes, la jeune fille ressentit elle-même un courant électrique passer le long de la manette.

- Pourtant, la gaine est impeccable et la manette fonctionne bien...

Loin de s'en inquiéter, elle continua sa partie. En fait, elle avait un flegme naturel qui empêchait son potentiel de stress de monter trop haut, ce qui avait tendance à lui valoir pas mal de questions venant d'autres sur son compte. Fierté? Orgueil? Arrogance? Immaturité? Ou tout simplement encore enfant dans un monde où à dix-sept ans, les jeunes filles de son âge commence déjà à penser mariage, petits amis depuis bien longtemps. La mode? Marina en avait horreur. Les enfants? Elle n'en voulait pas. Libido? Quasi inexistante. Le mariage? Plutôt mourir que l'aliénation à un mâle. Le sexe? Seigneur dieu, vous venez de choquer la prude Marina! Oui, elle savait qu'elle était... spéciale mais elle en était fière.

Alors que nous parlions de la demoiselle, celle-ci venait tout juste d'arriver chez les Renégats afin d'y récupérer les ptéroplans que Lloyd et sa bande avaient dérobé à l'organisation pour se rendre à Tésséha'lla pour être finalement repris par leurs légitimes propriétaires. Ah, le combat contre Yuan et Botta! Le préféré de Marina. Mais au moment où elle achevait Yuan, l'espace l'entourant devint noir. Une voix se fit entendre.

-Veux-tu rencontrer ton destin, petite Terrienne?

-Qui êtes-vous? Rétorqua Marina

-Veux-tu rencontrer ton destin?

-Carpe diem, telle est ma devise.

-Tu le rencontreras quand même.

Puis ce fut le néant total. Plus de bruits. Plus d'odeurs, plus rien.

-Ambroise, tu crois qu'elle est morte la gamine?

-Non, elle respire.

-Que se passe t-il ici?

-Il y a juste une gamine qui est tombée du Ciel inconsciente et qui a atterri droit sur Éric, Seigneur Botta.

-Enfermez-là dans une geôle. Quand elle sera réveillée, emmenez-la auprès de Seigneur Yuan, je me charge de le prévenir.

-A vos ordres!

_C'est froid ici. C'est dur. J'ai mal au dos. Faut que je change de matelas. _

Marina ouvrit un œil. Puis deux. Depuis quand il y avait des barreaux sur sa porte de chambre? Bon, on referme les yeux et on se la refait. Même résultat. Merde. Où était-elle tombée? Elle vit un drôle d'homme en tenue de Désian s'approcher de sa cellule. Elle reconnut sans mal le décor de la base de Triet.

_Merde, je suis à Triet là? Non, c'est impossible, je rêve! Attends, je me mords la langue. Aie! Non ce n'est pas un rêve! Comment j'ai fait mon compte moi?_

-Tu es enfin réveillée, c'est pas trop tôt.

Le renégat entra et demanda à la jeune fille de se lever. Bon, il avait oublié le s'il te plait d'usage mais n'ayant pas été agressif envers elle, Marina laissa courir. Il lui passa des menottes autour des poignets et les serra si fort qu'elle se crispa.

-Tu as de la chance, petite, tu vas rencontrer le chef.

-Quel âge as-tu? Demanda Marina

-Pardon?

-Quel âge as-tu? Répéta t-elle

-Dix-neuf ans, pourquoi?

-J'en ai dix-sept alors le «petite» évite, tu n'es pas beaucoup plus vieux que moi.

-Mademoiselle fait de l'esprit?

-Non, Mademoiselle a horreur qu'on la traite comme une gamine. Okay, j'en suis une mais quand même, je suis intelligente quand je me force un peu.

-Dans ce cas, tu sais que si tu veux être à peu près bien ici, tu dois te faire toute petite.

Alors qu'ils parlaient, le duo avait atteint le bureau de Yuan. Seigneur, il était déjà beau en version pixels mais en vrai, ça valait le détour. Elle était toujours à Triet là, où on l'avait téléporté à Versailles? Yuan ne tarda pas à se montrer. Marina était subjuguée. Elle était devant son personnage préféré de son jeu vidéo préféré et elle ne regrettait pas d'avoir jeté son dévolu sur lui. Dans le jeu, il était remarquable. En vrai, il était... simplement génial. Il y avait seulement une chose que Marina trouvait de différent en Yuan. Dans le jeu, à cause du graphisme, on voyait mal les émotions faciales ou les auras des personnages. Là, la première chose qu'elle remarqua face au Chef des Renégats, c'était cette sorte de tristesse digne qui entourait sa personne.

- Alors c'est donc toi, la jeune fille sortie de nulle part?

Mon Dieu, cette voix! Il avait une telle prestance!

-Quel est ton nom?

_J'ai bien envie de répondre la même phrase que Lloyd mais bon, évitons, ça sent le réchauffé..._

-Je m'appelle Marina.

-Joli nom.

-Merci.

Yuan la jaugea vite fait du regard. Elle n'avait pas l'air bien dangereuse. On voyait à son regard qu'elle était incapable du moindre mal volontaire ou du moindre mensonge. Mais, elle était peut-être une espionne, il valait mieux être prudent.

-Comment es-tu arrivée ici?

-Si seulement je le savais... Je jouais tranquillement à Tales of Symphonia sur ma Gamecube et je me retrouve je ne sais comment dans une prison renégate avec Ambroise à ma droite, des menottes aux mains, discutant avec Yuan Ka-fai.

Non, c'était sûr, la petite était une espionne, elle en savait trop. Mais elle parlait un langage étrange. Tales of Symphonia? Gamecube?

-Qui es-tu?

-Une simple lycéenne venant d'avoir son bac L, originaire d'une petite ville dans le nord de la France un peu folle sur les bords car pas très conventionnelle.

France? Bac L? Oulà, ça commence à faire beaucoup de choses inconnues là.

-Bon admettons. Tu es étrangère. Mais comment sais-tu que l'homme a côté de toi s'appelle Ambroise? Comment connais-tu mon nom? Comment sais-tu que nous sommes des Renégats?

Marina expliqua donc tout l'univers dans lequel elle baignait depuis presque toujours. Elle entreprit de raconter l'histoire merveilleuse de TOS.

Au fil de son récit, Yuan sentait que la jeune fille ne mentait pas. C'était étrange mais il avait l'impression que cette enfant ne lui était pas si étrangère. Et ce mana si proche de celui de sa pauvre Martel...

-J'en sais assez, merci. J'ai besoin de réfléchir. En attendant, tu logeras dans ta cellule mais rassure toi, tu seras bien traitée, je ne fais jamais de mal aux jeunes filles.

-Vous pouvez vous lâcher, je sais me défendre.

-Vraiment?

-Ceinture marron de jiu-jitsu.

-Prouve moi ta valeur. Ambroise, attaque la. Mais retire lui ses menottes d'abord.

Ambroise s'exécuta avant d'attaquer la demoiselle. Marina para aisément son attaque avant de le retourner comme une crêpe avec en prime un atemi bien placé.

_Cette enfant pourrait m'être utile. Elle sait ce que l'avenir nous réserve. Elle sait se défendre. Elle est marrante en plus, j'ai l'impression de me revoir à son âge. Pas sûr que Botta pense le même mais bon, autant lui demander, je ne suis pas dans sa tête._

Yuan se retira pour parler de la petite si étrange à Botta. Le lendemain, Marina apprenait qu'elle pouvait devenir Renégate. Sinon, c'était séjour en cellule, Yuan ne pouvait pas se permettre de la laisser dans la Nature. Yggdrasill pouvait mettre la main dessus. A peine avait-il proposé cela à la jeune fille qu'elle accepta. Elle avait presque l'air contente!

En raison de son don particulier, elle allait être la stratège du chef des Renégats, une grande première dans l'organisation, d'habitude c'était Yuan lui-même qui faisait les stratégies.

C'est ainsi que naquit la légende de la fleur renégate.


	2. Une jeune fille dans un monde d'hommes

_**Chapitre 2: Une jeune fille dans un monde d'hommes**_

Cela faisait déjà une bonne semaine que Marina était chez les Renégats. Elle pensait qu'elle aurait du mal à s'intégrer dans ce monde assez masculin mais elle s'était trompée. On lui parlait avec respect, c'était déjà un bon début. Étant donné qu'elle n'avait pas d'endroits où dormir, elle se vit obligée de dormir dans la chambre de Yuan. Une chance qu'il y avait deux lits dans cette pièce, sinon Marina aurait proposé de rester dans sa cellule. Ses débuts de renégate n'étaient pas très passionnant. Il faut dire aussi que Yuan voulait d'abord qu'elle s'habitue à son nouveau lieu de travail et à la nouvelle technologie utilisée dans son monde. On lui demandait trois fois rien mais au moins elle participait. Sa plus belle mission pour le moment? Partir avec Ambroise et Éric pour le ravitaillement de la base. Elle avait endossé la tenue renégate, cet uniforme si semblable à celui des Désians. Elle apprit à lire la haine sans nom dont les hommes étaient capables d'émettre avec leurs regards. Il lui fallait apprendre à passer outre cela. Toute cette haine envers les demi-elfes... Cela l'avait bouleversée. Comment pouvait-on tant haïr un peuple? Éric avait du s'apercevoir de son malaise car sur le chemin du retour, il tenta de la faire rire un peu. Ambroise se joignit à lui dans cette quête d'un rire féminin. Au final, ce sont les deux garçons qui avaient éclaté de rire. Pourquoi? Voici l'anecdote:

- Bon, je sais qu'elle ne vole pas haut mais bon... Que fait un serpent quand il traverse la route? Lui demanda le neveu de Botta

-Je ne sais pas... je donne ma langue au minouz!

Éric la regarda de manière étrange.

-Pourquoi au minouz?

-Chez moi, on dit donner sa langue au chat. Ici, les chats les plus répandus c'est les minouz alors...

Ambroise et son compère éclatèrent de rire, un rire franc mais malgré sa gêne Marina sentait qu'ils ne se moquaient pas d'elle. Ils savaient qu'elle voulait bien faire.

-Eh bien ma petite, on peut dire que t'es une sacrée comique! Chez nous aussi, on donne sa langue au chat. On s'en fiche des minouz! Lui expliqua Ambroise entre deux rires

-Je ne suis pas petite, je suis juste plus jeune que toi.

Les deux jeunes hommes réussirent à calmer leur fou rire avant de revenir à la base mais il aurait suffit d'un rien pour qu'il reparte aussi sec. Surtout, il ne fallait pas qu'ils entendent parler de minouz avant un moment. Sauf que malheur lui en prit, Yuan en parla devant eux. D'où un nouveau fou rire. Le chef des Renégats les somma de s'expliquer. Ils s'exécutèrent et pour la première fois dans l'histoire des renégats, on entendit Yuan rire aux éclats. Il ne s'était pas trompé, cette petit était un réel ravissement, son innocence était d'une fraîcheur sans nom, cela lui faisait du bien.

Vint le jour de l'oracle, où Colette Brunel, Élue de Sylvarant devait entendre la prophétie. Yuan avait décidé de stopper le mal à la source. Il lui fallait assassiner cette gamine de seize ans avant qu'elle n'entende l'oracle et comme Marina savait comment cette scène allait se dérouler, il lui demanda de lui raconter ce qui allait se passer.

-Colette viendra au Temple malgré le danger. Elle sera accompagnée de Génis, un jeune demi-elfe mage et de Lloyd, un épéiste élevé par un nain et vêtu de rouge. A eux trois, ils réussiront à se débarrasser des deux accompagnateurs de Botta. Vidarr s'en mêlera mais Kratos arrivera et le tuera, forçant Botta et les autres à battre en retraite.

-Tu as bien dit Lloyd?

-Oui, c'est bien ce Lloyd. C'est le fils unique de Kratos. Il a survécut et sa mère, agonisante l'a confié à un nain habitant non loin d'Isélia, village dont il sera banni puisqu'il aidera une prisonnière de la ferme humaine.

_Comment faire? Kratos va s'en mêler. Lloyd... je n'aurai jamais cru qu'il puisse être toujours en vie. Il pourra peut-être me servir. Cela me dégoûte de penser cela mais je n'ai pas le choix. Et enlever l'Élue juste après l'oracle pour la garder prisonnière ici? Ou même avant? Ça pourrait fonctionner._

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Isélia, village des oracles. L'oracle vient d'être annoncé et les prêtes sont venus chercher Colette. La journée passe et Colette ne revient toujours pas.

Soudain, Phaidra débarque en claudiquant.

- Colette a été enlevée par des Désians! Il l'ont emmenés à bord de drôles d'engins volants!

Le sang de Lloyd ne fit alors qu'un tour. Sa Colette entre les sales pattes de Désians?

-Phaidra, par où sont-ils partis?

-Vers le sud.

_Le Sud? La ville la plus proche c'est Triet. Colette, tiens bon, je viens te chercher!_

-Frank, pouvez-vous prévenir mon père que je ne rentre pas ce soir? Je pars à la recherche de Colette et après, vu qu'elle a reçu l'oracle, nous libérerons les sceaux.

-Lloyd, c'est de la folie! Reste ici, Colette serait au désespoir s'il t'arrivait malheur!

-C'est pareil pour moi. Je vous promets de ne pas mourir.

Le village dépêcha un petit groupe pour partir à la recherche de Colette. Il y avait Kratos, Raine, Lloyd et Génis. Le quatuor partit donc vers Triet.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chez les Renégats, Marina fut félicitée par Yuan. L' Élue était ici mais surtout aucun renégat n'était tombé au combat.

-Pour fêter ton premier succès Miss, voici ta première mission officielle. Ta mission si tu l'acceptes, et de toutes façons tu n'as pas le choix, sera de veiller sur l'Élue. Étant donné que tu es une fille d'environ son âge, le courant devrait bien passer entre vous. Si elle reste dans un état potable, nous pourrons peut-être faire plier le Cruxis. Expliqua Yuan

-J'accepte cette mission. Lui répondit simplement Marina, un sourire aux lèvres

-Elle commence maintenant si tu le veux.

-C'est vrai? Je vais rencontrer pour du vrai Colette Brunel? Youpi, c'est trop la classe!

Cet enthousiasme enfantin fit sourire Yuan. Marina était vraiment un vent de fraîcheur dans la base. Sa petite brise de printemps en somme.

-Juste une chose, Marina. Ne lui révèle pas ton secret. Si elle te demande qui tu es, réponds que tu es ma fille.

-Oui «Père», c'est promis.

La jeune fille lui fit un sourire enchanteur. Même lui, il se sentait fondre. Il lui précisa ce qu'elle pouvait révéler à la prisonnière.

Marina le salua comme il convenait à un renégat quand il prenait congé de son chef avant de quitter la pièce et de se diriger vers les geôles. Colette y était et elle semblait anxieuse.

_La pauvre est apeurée. En même temps, elle ignore tout de ce lieu où moi je me sens comme un poisson dans l'eau. Autant y aller en douceur._

-Pardonnez-moi, Mademoiselle Brunel?

L'intéressée leva la tête. Elle s'attendait à avoir un homme musclé et imposant pour geôlier, pas une jeune fille de son âge ou un peu plus âgée.

-Bonjour, je suis Marina et c'est à moi que revient l'honneur de pourvoir à votre confort.

-Les Désians ne veulent pas ma mort?

-Nullement, vous leur êtes bien trop précieuse.

-Qui êtes-vous?

-Moi, je suis la fille du Chef de cette base.

_Colette est encore bien mieux en vrai. Elle est si jolie! Un véritable Ange. Je me demande si tous les personnages de Tales of Symphonia sont aussi beaux en réalité qu'en version pixelisée._

-Mon père m'a chargée de veiller sur vous et sur votre bien-être. Bon, je peux concevoir qu'une cellule, ce n'est pas la panacée mais c'est pour votre sécurité et il s'en excuse. Que puis-je faire pour vous être agréable?

-Me faire sortir d'ici et m'indiquer le sceau du feu.

-Je ne peux pas, comprenez moi, même en étant la fille du Chef, mes pouvoirs sont limités.

-Parlez-moi de vous, de votre passé.

_Mince, je fais quoi moi maintenant...Bon imagine que tu fais le scénario d'une fic, ça ira._

-Je suis née un vingt-quatre décembre, il y a dix-sept ans. Ma mère, humaine, mourut en couche car les médecins n'ont pas voulu l'aider car son mari et donc le père de son bébé était un demi-elfe. Mon père a donc du se débrouiller tout seul et ma mère s'est éteinte peu après m'avoir prénommé. Mon père m'a élevé avec les larmes de ses yeux, la sueur de son front et avec l'amour qu'il avait au fond du cœur. Pourtant, malgré cela, il gardait du ressentiment envers les humains, qu'il tient pour responsables de la mort de Maman et a décidé de rejoindre les Désians. J'ai passé le reste de mon enfance ici, dans cette base de ravitaillement pour les fermes humaines.

_Fiou, je m'en tire bien!_

Colette la regarda, interdite et pensive, avant de déclarer:

-C'est impossible, le Désians sont cruels, ils ne peuvent pas avoir autant de cœur que votre père.

- Et pourtant c'est la vérité! Il y a des Désians qui ne veulent le sang que pour le sang mais la majorité sont des gens qui ont souffert, que la société humaine a rejeté comme des malpropres! Si les humains étaient un peu moins orgueilleux, il y aurait moins de Désians! Ils sont responsables de leur malheur et c'est bien fait pour eux!

_Le pire, c'est que je le pense vraiment. Les humains sont si faibles et pourtant si arrogants!_

Discrètement, Botta écoutait la conversation des deux jeunes filles. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi son supérieur hiérarchique s'était si vite attaché à cette petite étrangère. Il ne put s'empêcher de penser que si les humains pensaient comme elle, les Renégats n'auraient peut-être plus besoin d'exister et cela serait une bonne chose. Mais, en même temps, elle était étrangère, elle ignorait l'horreur que subissait sa race à Sylvarant, avec les fermes humaines, les Désians et même les Renégats, qui se faisaient passer pour eux. Peu importait, elle avait du potentiel et avec un peu de chance, elle pouvait devenir une vraie renégate, peut-être même plus talentueuse que Yuan. Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre.

A Suivre


	3. Seraisje une bleusaille?

_**Chapitre 3: Suis-je une bleusaille?**_

La nuit était tombée sur la base de Triet. Si Marina dormait déjà, exténuée par sa journée, Yuan continuait à travailler. Travailler et penser surtout.

_Je me demande ce qui a provoqué sa venue ici. De quel monde vient-elle? Qui l'a amené ici et pourquoi? Sa venue est bénéfique pour les Renégats, grâce à elle, nous avons toujours l'avantage de savoir ce qu'il va se passer, même si je n'ai pas bien compris comment elle sait tout ça. Et surtout, pourquoi ai-je l'impression qu'elle m'est si familière? Je ne l'avais jamais rencontrée avant, alors pourquoi? _

Il cessa de se torturer l'esprit. Elle était là, elle était un bonus non négligeable, alors autant éviter de se tracasser pour rien. Voyant le tas de documents qui l'attendaient encore, Yuan soupira. Contrairement à Marina, il ne regagnera pas les bras de Morphée ce soir. Manque de chance pour lui, le groupe de l'Élue qui n'avait pas encore l'Élue dans leur rang réussit à pénétrer dans la base. Ils avaient profité d'un changement de tour de garde.

Comme Colette au début de sa captivité, ils s'attendaient à ce que se fut un gros tas de muscles qui gardait la précieuse blonde, pas une jeune fille qui ne devait pas être beaucoup plus vieille qu'elle. Lloyd, en bon petit garçon innocent qu'il était, lui demanda si elle aussi, elle était prisonnière.

_Mon dieu, j'ai le groupe de l'Élue en face de moi! Ils sont tous si classes! Ah! C'est pas le moment de penser cela, faut que je me reprenne. Moi, prisonnière? La bonne blague!_

-Vous plaisantez jeune homme, je suis chez moi ici. Philosopha Marina

-Vous êtes donc une Désiane? En déduisit Raine

-Et pas n'importe laquelle, figurez-vous! Renchérit la gardienne de Colette

-Je m'en fiche, moi, de savoir si vous êtes importante ou non ici, libérez Colette! S'emporta Lloyd

-Ce ne sont pas les bonnes manières qui vous étouffent. Désolée mais j'ai pour ordre de veiller à ce que Mademoiselle Brunel soit enfermée.

Marina sortit de la cellule.

-Si vous voulez la libérer, il vous faudra d'abord me tuer. Affirma la jeune fille

Elle se mit en garde d'attente.

-Vous voulez vous battre sans armes? S'étonna Kratos

-Mon arme, c'est mon corps. Pas besoin d'artifices.

Énervé par ce qu'il prenait comme de la vanité, Lloyd attaqua de front Marina. La jeune fille esquiva en faisant un pivot et l'envoya valser avec un «izaguruma». Il retenta dans son dos. Elle l'envoya de nouveau valser et quand il se relevait, elle lui envoya un « maïgeri » fouetté violent en dessous du menton. Le pauvre était complètement sonné.

- Tiens donc, c'est un mélange d'aïkido, de judo, de jiu-jitsu et de karaté... De la self-défense? Demanda Kratos

-Un peu, mon neveu, je veux.

-Kratos est ton neveu?

Oui, c'était Lloyd qui ne savait pas que c'était une accroche verbale commune. Raine rectifia le tir.

-Bon à qui le tour? Plaisanta Marina

Lloyd proposa à Kratos de l'attaquer en même temps que lui. Il pensait que l'avantage numérique les aideraient. En fait, non. Elle envoya valser Kratos aussi aisément que Lloyd.

-Abandonnez, c'est pour votre bien que je dis cela.

-Tu rêves ma grande! S'exclama Génis

Le petit mage avait profité de la diversion de Kratos et de Lloyd pour charger son attaque «lisière aqua». Marina l'esquiva de justesse.

_Ouf, j'ai eu chaud. Je m'en tire pas mal pour le moment mais je suis désavantagée. Ils sont plusieurs et je suis seule. Je vais finir par m'essouffler. Eux, ils ont Raine. Si seulement j'avais une arme!_

Pendant ce temps, Botta prévint Yuan que la base était infiltrée.

- Et l'Élue?

-Toujours dans sa cellule. Apparemment, la nouvelle arrive à les contenir mais elle ne tiendra pas longtemps.

-Le groupe est composé de combien de personnes?

-Quatre, avec notamment Kratos.

-Je vois. Je vais devoir m'éclipser alors. Si Kratos me voyait, tout serait fichu. Je te charge du reste.

-Compris.

Botta prit donc avec lui deux renégats. Oui, Éric et Ambroise, vous le devinez. Le trio arriva au niveau des cellules. Marina était encore d'attaque mais elle était plus lente, elle s'essoufflait.

-Vous êtes têtus! Puisque je vous dis que je ne vous céderai pas l 'Élue!

-Tu dis ça, mais tu te fatigues. Rétorqua Lloyd.

-Désolée mais une vraie geek ne renonce jamais.

Profitant de l'étonnement de Lloyd, elle lui envoya un «oyutsuki» qui lui cassa la respiration l'espace de trente secondes. Botta décida qu'il était temps d'intervenir. Il demanda à Marina de s'écarter. La jeune fille obéit et eut donc le loisir d'observer un combat qui avait lieu dans le jeu aussi. Même protagonistes, même lieu. La seule différence était le contexte et la pièce. Mais manque de bol, malgré le fait que la petit renégate en herbe les ait un peu bousculés avant, le groupe battit le trio et libéra Colette.

C'était donc ça, le sentiment que l'on avait après une défaite? Une impression d'impuissance et de honte?

_Qu'est-ce que je croyais? Que j'aurais pu les battre? Je dois revenir à la réalité, j'ai beau être une renégate, je n'en reste pas moins une bleusaille, une novice. Je n'ai pas ma place ici. Mais je sais que Yuan ne me laisserait jamais partir, je lui suis bien trop précieuse. Je connais l'avenir des Renégats. Mais là, l'avenir a été changé. Et j'ignore de quoi il sera fait. Je suis en plus d'être une bleue une inutile. _

La voix de Botta la sortit de sa réflexion.

-La nouvelle?

-Oui?

-Tu t'es pas mal battue.

-Merci.

_Sérieusement, c'est gentil de me dire ça Botta, en plus venant de toi, c'est un vrai honneur. Mais c'est peut-être trop gentil. Mais merci quand même._

Yuan revint le soir de cette attaque et il fut informé de l'attitude brave mais peut-être un brin suicidaire de Marina. Il ne lui dit rien, il n'avait rien à dire, elle avait obéit à ses ordres et agit dans l'intérêt des Renégats. Il préférait la laisser tranquille car même si elle avait bien agit, l' Élue, dont elle avait la charge s'était échappée. Il ne savait pas si c'était sa première confrontation face à l'échec. Autant la laisser.

De son côté, Marina broyait du noir. Qu'est-ce que Yuan allait penser d'elle? Qu'est-ce que les Renégats allaient penser d'elle? Qu'elle était incapable d'accomplir des missions bien plus périlleuses que d'assurer le ravitaillement de la base? Yuan ne se séparerait jamais d'elle, il avait bien trop peur qu'Yggdrasill ne lui mette la main dessus mais elle ne voulait pas qu'il la considère comme un boulet.

-Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller petite.

Marina n'eut même pas besoin de lever les yeux pour savoir qui était la personne qui lui avait adressé la parole. Il n'y avait qu'un Renégat qui lui avait donné ce sobriquet. C'était Ambroise. Elle ne répondit pas, ce qui inquiéta le demi-elfe. A chaque fois, elle répliquait. Là, elle était muette.

-En effet, si tu ne me réponds pas c'est qu'il y a un problème. Tu es malade peut-être?

-Oui, je suis victime du syndrome de la nullité.

Ambroise soupira. C'était donc ça qui lui minait le moral? Éric entra à son tour dans la pièce.

-Qui est victime d'un syndrome de nullité? Demanda t-il

-Moi. Répliqua Marina

-Pas possible, plus nul qu'Ambroise ça n'existe pas!

-Hey! S'emporta l'intéressé.

Marina eut un léger rire. Ils avaient l'air complice.

-Ça fait longtemps que vous vous connaissez? Demanda la jeune Terrienne

-Depuis le bac à sable. Inséparables. Expliqua sobrement Éric

-Comment ça se fait que vous soyez devenu Renégats?

-J'ai voulu suivre l'exemple de mon oncle. Répondit simplement Éric

-Quand à moi, je voulais faire en sorte que le monde soit plus juste. Je n'ai jamais cru aux préceptes de Martel. Répondit à son tour Ambroise

La jeune fille était étonnée. Elle pensait Éric plus sombre qu'Ambroise et là, elle s'aperçut qu'elle s'était trompée.

-Et toi, petite, qu'est-ce qui te rends chagrine?

-Je me rends compte que je n'ai pas ma place ici.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes?

-J'ai été assez sotte pour me croire utile aux Renégats mais en réalité, je suis une bleusaille qui ne sert à rien et qui ne sait rien faire de plus que de porter des cartons. Le chef m'avait confié une mission importante et j'ai été trop nouille pour la remplir.

-Marina, c'est ça?

-Oui, c'est comme ça que je m'appelle. Mais tu peux m'appeler comme tu veux tant que ça reste poli.

-Tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Tu as tout tenté pour empêcher le départ de la blonde. Tu t'es battue et je dois dire que j'ai été agréablement impressionné. On a tous affronté l'échec un jour et on a tous commencé maladroitement. Aujourd'hui tu es une bleue. Demain, tu seras une renégate confirmée. Ambroise a été un bleu, mon oncle a été un bleu, j'ai été un bleu, même le chef a été un bleu un jour. Tu as fait de ton mieux et c'est ce qui compte. Et ne crois pas que tu es inutile. Ici, on n'est jamais assez nombreux.

-Éric a raison, petite Marina. On a tous été des nouilles un jour mais maintenant on se débrouille mieux. Et tu sais pourquoi on est doué maintenant? Parce que on a été des bleusailles un jour. On a apprit et on s'est amélioré.

Marina se rendit compte qu'ils avaient mille fois raison. Qu'elle sotte elle avait été.

-C'est vrai... J'ai été sotte. Pardon, c'était vraiment gamin de ma part de réagir comme ça.

-Ben en même temps, t'es encore une gamine alors réagir comme un gamin, à ton âge c'est normal. En plus, c'est la première fois que tu échoues en tant que Renégat alors, ça se comprend.

La jeune fille vit que les deux garçons lui souriaient. Elle sut alors qu'elle avait deux amis. A quoi bon se lamenter? Et puis, elle avait envoyé dans le décor Lloyd Irving et Kratos Aurion! Ce n'était pas rien. Elle aurait l'occasion de prouver sa valeur plus tard. Après tout, Yuan ne l'aurait pas engagée s'il l'avait jugée inapte.

-Bon, maintenant, il va falloir qu'on fasse de cette petite une vraie Renégate qui n'a peur de rien ni de personne.

-Je n'ai peur de personne.

-Même pas du chef?

-Non, même si je n'aimerais pas l'avoir comme ennemi.

-Et tu n'as peur de rien? Même pas des araignées?

-C'est si mignon une araignée.

Éric réprima un haut-le-cœur. Il avait une sainte horreur de ces bestioles.

Ambroise le voyant, il eut un léger rire.

-Dis, petite, t'as des grands frères sur ta planète?

-Non, mais j'aurais aimé.

-Si tu le veux, Éric et moi, on sera tes grands frères ici.

Les chevaliers de la fleur renégate venaient de naître.

_**A suivre**_


	4. Le jeune homme sous l'uniforme Renégat

_**Chapitre 4: Le jeune homme sous l'uniforme renégat**_

Depuis l'évasion de Colette, la base était relativement tranquille. Yuan réfléchissait avec précision sur la prochaine manœuvre à accomplir. Botta était en mission, il devait voler des exosphères dans la ferme humaine d'Asgard. Deux renégats l'accompagnaient. Non, ce n'était ni Ambroise ni Éric. Les deux jeunes hommes étaient restés à la base, n'ayant reçu aucun ordre. Marina était étonnée de voir que malgré le côté assez militaire de l'organisation secrète, quand il y avait des moments où il ne se passait rien, les Renégats avaient des activités comme tout autre personne normale. Certains finissaient de rattraper leur retard pour des rapports, d'autres s'entraînaient...Marina avait bien envie de discuter un peu avec Éric et Ambroise. Ne sachant pas où était celui qui l'appelait petite, elle chercha d'abord le blond aux yeux vert. Elle le trouva rêveur, un air de tristesse sur le visage. Elle trouva cela étrange. D'habitude, il souriait toujours, sauf en mission où il contenait son côté joyeux. Était-il inquiet pour son oncle? Peut-être mais étant un guerrier aguerri, il n'y avait pas de quoi avoir trop peur. Botta avait affronté pire. Non, la raison devait être ailleurs. Il était tellement plongé dans ses pensées qu'il n'entendit même pas Marina arriver. Cela lui faisait vraiment étrange à la jeune fille. Il était complètement différent.

- Éric, ça ne va pas? Se risqua t-elle

L'interpellé sursauta. Son regard croisa celui de la benjamine des Renégats.

Cela la déstabilisa. Il était tellement triste, ses yeux semblaient humides. Mais dès qu'il eut enfin remarqué la jeune fille, il reprit son habituel sourire, même s'il était un peu maladroit.

-Non, ça va, je t'assure. Que veux-tu? Lui demanda t-il avec douceur

-Je voulais juste discuter un peu avec toi et avec Ambroise, mais je n'arrive pas à lui mettre la main dessus.

-Il avait quelque chose à donner au Seigneur Yuan, il ne devrait pas tarder à revenir.

-Bon, ben je vais aller l'attendre dans le couloir alors...

Elle laissa le jeune demi-elfe à ses sombres pensées. Elle croisa Ambroise qui revenait en effet du bureau de Yuan.

-Eh bien, c'est la première fois que l'on se voit aujourd'hui, ma petite.

-Je te cherchais.

-Sérieux?

-J'aimerais bien discuter avec toi et avec Éric.

Le regard d'Ambroise s'assombrit.

-Je veux bien discuter avec toi mais aujourd'hui, il vaut mieux laisser Éric tranquille, même s'il ne t'en voudra pas d'aller le voir.

-J'ai remarqué en effet qu'il était différent de d'habitude.

-Aujourd'hui, c'est l'anniversaire de mort de sa mère.

Marina se figea. Il avait perdu sa mère?

-Mais, il a un père non?

-Oui, mais il est mort avant même qu'il ne naisse. C'est pour cela que son oncle l'a recueilli.

Marina avait envie d'en savoir plus mais en même temps, elle ne voulait pas s'immiscer dans la vie d'Éric. Elle ne parvint qu'à balbutier:

-Ça fait longtemps?

-Non, aujourd'hui ça fait un an. Je ne sais pas comment il a fait pour se remettre à sourire aussi vite. Au début, il avait l'air complètement détruit. Sa mère était tout pour lui.

Marina se rendit compte qu'en fait, elle ne connaissait rien des vies d'Ambroise et d'Éric. Mais en même temps, elle ne voulait pas se montrer indiscrète.

_Comme ça a dû être dur pour lui! Il en a fait du chemin, en un an. Il __réussit à sourire, il réussit à passer outre sa douleur. Il est fort, il est réellement fort._

La jeune fille interrompit son flots de pensées, le sujet de sa réflexion s'avançant vers eux, son habituel sourire aux lèvres.

-Ça y est, tu nous as retrouvé celui qui rend ses rapports toujours en retard?

-Hey, je te signale que c'est le seul que j'ai rendu en retard!

-Et celui pour l'infiltration de la base de Magnius?

-J'étais gravement blessé alors pour rédiger un rapport, c'est pas la joie. D'ailleurs, le Seigneur Yuan n'a rien dit alors, c'est que c'est bon.

En effet, Éric avait oublié ce détail. Son regard s'assombrit et il présenta ses excuses à son ami. Ambroise soupira puis rassura le blond, il ne lui en voulait pas, il avait pris ça à la plaisanterie mais voyant que cela n'arrivait pas à dissiper le malaise de son ami, il le prit dans ses bras. Marina vit que l'orphelin tremblait en silence. Il pleurait. Elle ne savait pas comment agir mais elle ne voulait pas rester là, comme une imbécile à regarder Ambroise essayer de consoler son ami de toujours. Elle lui serra la main avec douceur et apparemment, cela suffisait pour Éric. Il murmura à ses deux compères:

-Pardon, vous devez me trouver ridicule.

-Absolument pas. Si Ambroise et moi le pensions, on ne serait pas là. Personnellement, un homme qui pleure, je trouve ça beau. Chez moi, un garçon qui pleure, c'est mal vu mais j'ai jamais compris pourquoi. Si ça te fait du bien, alors lâche toi.

-La petite a tout dit Éric, ne t'excuse pas, pas aujourd'hui. Ni même un jour. Pas pour ça en tout cas.

Éric se ressaisit. Il se tourna vers la seule demoiselle du trio.

-Bon, maintenant que l'on a avec nous Mister Ambroise, on discute?

-Tu es sûr?

-Mais oui.

Le jeune homme avait retrouvé son éternel sourire doux et chaleureux.

Ambroise demanda à la jeune fille de parler d'elle, de sa vie avant les Renégats.

-Il n'y a pas grand chose à dire. J'ai une famille aimante. Bon, parfois, il y a des différends mais on s'aime. Je devais aller à l'université.

-Vraiment? S'intéressa Éric

-Oui mais je ne sais pas encore ce que je ferai plus tard.

-L'école, c'est important. Tu as des projets pour l'après réunification des mondes?

-Non, pas vraiment. Et vous deux?

-Moi, j'essayerai de me trouver une copine. Déclara Ambroise

-J'aimerais bien aller dans l'école de Palmacosta pour obtenir un diplôme pour clôturer ma scolarité et devenir professeur. Répondit Éric

Apparemment, le jeune homme avait besoin de parler. Il se mit à raconter son passé à la jeune Terrienne.

- Je suis né un dix-sept septembre il y a dix-neuf ans à Asgard. Mon père était un demi-elfe. Il est mort de maladie avant ma naissance. Ma mère, demi-elfe elle aussi, m'a donc élevé seule. Mon oncle l'a aidée du mieux qu'il a pu. En même temps, ma mère était sa seule famille alors forcément... J'ai grandi entouré d'amour et je n'ai pas le souvenir d'avoir manqué de quelque chose un jour. J'avais ma mère, j'avais Ambroise, j'avais mon oncle, c'était bien suffisant à mon bonheur. Malheureusement, j'ai perdu ma mère il y a un an. Elle travaillait dans la milice de défense d'Asgard. Parfois, elle devait aller à Luin et sur le chemin, elle s'est faite tuer par des racistes. Même si j'étais déjà majeur, mon oncle a tenu à continuer à m'aider financièrement et j'ai décidé de l'aider chez les Renégats. Ambroise a voulu me suivre et voilà comment nous sommes arrivés ici. J'avoue que les premiers jours, je n'étais pas tranquille, je ne savais pas vraiment dans quoi je m'embarquais mais je voulais aider mon oncle. Et puis les jours passant, je me suis habitué.

Avant même qu'Éric n'eut fini son histoire, Marina pleurait. Pourtant, elle avait horreur de pleurer. Autant les larmes des autres pouvaient l'émouvoir, autant elle haïssait montrer qu'elle aussi pouvait avoir des moments de faiblesses. C'était là l'un des plis peut-être malsain de son orgueil ou de sa fierté. Mais là, le passé de son ami l'avait touché. A part Botta et Ambroise, il n'avait plus personne. C'était juste un garçon comme les autres qui s'était retrouvé dans une aventure pas comme les autres. Elle pensait que tous les Renégats étaient en fait des surhommes, des gens plus forts que le commun des mortels. Elle avait oublié qu'ils étaient avant tout des hommes, avec leurs forces, leurs faiblesses, leurs sentiments. Il y avait toujours un homme, une histoire en dessous de l'uniforme.

-Eh bien, si toi aussi tu te mets à pleurer aujourd'hui, la base va être inondée. A nous deux, on va causer un dégât des eaux et c'est le chef qui en sera pas content.

-Il ne sera pas content, tant pis pour lui. Pour une fois que je pleure...D'habitude je ne pleure jamais.

Éric eut un petit rire léger. Cette fille, c'était un phénomène à elle toute seule.

-Dans ce cas, pourquoi tu pleures?

-Parce que je suis triste pour toi. Parce que je me rends compte de la chance que j 'ai, parce que je me rends compte que je suis une vraie ingrate face aux cadeaux que ma fait la Vie.

-Moi aussi, parfois, je me fâchais avec ma mère tu sais. Bon, cela ne durait jamais longtemps, on se demandait vite pardon. Tant que tu sais la valeur des cadeaux que t'a fais la Vie, tu ne lui seras jamais ingrate. Je sais que ma mère est morte heureuse. C'est le plus important. C'est à moi maintenant de me montrer digne d'elle.

-Moi aussi, je dois me montrer digne de certaines personnes.

Ambroise et Éric la regardèrent, étonnés.

-De qui? Dirent ils à l'unisson

-De vous deux, de votre amitié, des Renégats et du Chef. Je ne vous ferai pas défaut.

-T'as déjà réussi à remonter le moral d'Eric, ma petite, alors crois moi, tu es digne des Renégats, quand il se met à pleurer, c'est une fontaine le blond. Plaisanta Ambroise

-Salaud! Tu sais que j 'ai honte de ça! C'est pas ma faute si je suis un sensible! Riposta Éric plié de rire

-Oui, tout comme ce n'est pas la faute de la petite si elle se complique la vie pour pas grand chose.

-Enfoiré! Déclara Marina elle même pliée de rire.

Au final, cette journée que redoutait tant Éric se passa bien. Il ne souffrit pas autant qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Il était entouré. Il avait son oncle, il avait Ambroise et même s'il n'avait plus sa mère, il avait une petite sœur d cœur toute mignonne. Après tout, c'était peut-être ça le bonheur, malgré les souffrances de la Vie. Rire et être entouré malgré la douleur et le chagrin. Il était heureux. Heureux d'être en vie.

_**A Suivre**_


	5. Un nouveau départ

_**Chapitre 5: Un nouveau départ**_

Botta était revenu victorieux de sa mission. Cependant, malgré son succès, la base resta aussi inactive au niveau animation. Yuan se voulait prudent concernant les attaques à mener contre l'Élue. Il avait déjà manipulé le roi de Tésséha'lla pour qu'il envoie un assassin pour tuer Colette, Sheena Fujibayashi mais il n'aurait jamais imaginé que Sheena, au final, rejoigne le groupe de Lloyd. Il ne pouvait agir pour le moment. Prudence est mère de sûreté.

Marina continuait de travailler pour les Renégats. Avec Éric et Ambroise, la demoiselle venue d'ailleurs aidait au ravitaillement. Elle aimait bien ce genre de missions. Elle avait réalisé qu'elles n'avaient rien d'humiliantes. Si la base n'était pas ravitaillée correctement, les Renégats auraient des ennuis internes. Et puis, avec Ambroise et Éric, elle s'amusait bien. Entre les blagues foireuses d'Ambroise et les légères piques comiques que les deux garçons s'envoyaient mutuellement sans se priver, Marina savourait.

Ils étaient assez prévenants à son égard. Ils étaient assez costauds pour porter à eux deux tous les cartons mais comme ils savaient que la jeune fille voulait absolument aider, ils faisaient exprès de lui laisser le carton le plus léger. Après ses missions, Marina était libre de ses mouvements, tant qu'elle ne sortait pas de la base. De toutes façons, l'idée ne lui serait même pas venue à l'esprit. Elle avait bien trop peur de se perdre dans le désert. Le plus souvent, elle parlait avec Éric et Ambroise quand ceux-ci n'avaient pas trop de travail. Sinon, elle attendait. Elle attendait qu'on ait besoin d'elle.

Un jour, alors que Yuan l'avait mandé dans son bureau, à peine fut elle entrée que le chef des Renégats et elle-même entendirent une voix. Marina reconnut aisément la voix qui lui avait parlé avant qu'elle n'arrive dans la base.

-Origin...Mais pourquoi? Murmura Yuan

_Le roi des Esprits? Il serait responsable de ma venue ici?_

La voix fantomatique dit:

-Ton nouveau chez toi est ici.

-J'ai un chez moi et c'est à Dunkerque! Répliqua Marina

Cette phrase fit un pincement au cœur de Yuan. C'était vrai. Marina n'avait jamais été d'ici et un jour, elle partirait. La voix reprit de plus belle.

-C'était chez toi mais plus rien ne t'y attends. Tout le monde t'a oublié là-bas. Tes parents, ton petit-frère, tes amis, ton professeur de self-défense, celui et celles que tu appelais tes enfants, ta famille... Ils t'ont tous oubliés. Tu as accepté ton destin, petite fleur Renégate.

-Mais je n'ai rien accepté du tout!

-Je vais te renvoyer momentanément chez toi. Là-bas, tu récupéreras ce que tu voudras garder de ton ancienne vie. Tu auras le pouvoir de faire des allers et venues dans ton monde mais personne ne te reconnaîtra.

Sans même demander son avis à la concernée, Marina ressentit le même vide qu'avant son arrivée à Triet. Quand elle s'éveilla, elle était sur le gazon du parc du LAAC de Dunkerque. Yuan était à ses côtés, à son plus grand étonnement. Voyant qu'il était inconscient, sa première réaction fut de voir s'il allait bien. Il s'éveilla quelques minutes après. Il vit que la jeune fille lui souriait.

-Bienvenue chez moi, à Dunkerque, en France, Seigneur Yuan!

Le demi-elfe trouvait que l'endroit où il était semblait paisible. Mais il y avait tant de choses qui lui étaient inconnues! Des sortes de chars roulaient sur des voies grises. Certaines personnes avaient à leurs bouches un rouleau de papier blanc qui contenait de l'herbe et donc une odeur affreuse sortait quand celui-ci brûlait.

La voix s'adressa à eux:

-Vous n'êtes pas les seuls que j'ai envoyé ici. Il y a aussi les deux garçons avec lesquels Marina s'entend bien.

Yuan et Marina partirent donc à leur recherche. Sur la route Marina vit ses parents, son frère et son chien. Elle était en face d'eux mais ils ne s'arrêtèrent pas, ils ne la reconnurent pas. Son chien ne courut pas vers elle et ne la fêta pas. Elle entendit juste sa mère dire à son père.

-J'adore la couleur de cheveux de cet homme!

-A son âge, quand même...

Soudain, son petit frère se retourna vers elle. Pleine d'espoir, elle crut qu'il l'avait reconnue.

-Ah, Mademoiselle Grandier! Comme convenu, vous pouvez passer à la maison prendre les affaires que vous m'avez achetés, vous savez les mangas et les figurines et tout le bazar...Vous pouvez les mettre dans le sac Eastpack vert, c'est bonus! C'est dans une pièce aux murs violets, vous ne pouvez pas vous tromper. Prenez mon jeu de clés et allez-y. Quand vous partirez, mettez les clés dans la boîte aux lettres. Encore merci!

Le jeune homme s'en fut et là Marina réalisa. La voix avait raison. Sa présence ici avait été effacée. Personne ne se souvenait d'elle. Sa famille hors de vue, ses larmes se mirent à couler toutes seules. Elle avait toute une famille, elle était devenue brutalement orpheline. Qu'est ce que ça pouvait faire mal! Yuan ne dit rien. Que pouvait-il dire dans ces moments-là? Il la laissa pleurer à sa guise. Il se contenta de la serrer brièvement contre lui par l'épaule. Alors qu'il avait lâché la jeune fille, Ambroise et Éric arrivaient. Ce monde les intriguaient, ils ne cessaient de regarder à droite et à gauche. Ils passaient pour des touristes en cette période estivale. Mais dès qu'ils eurent vu que Marina pleurait, leur réaction première furent de se précipiter littéralement vers elle. Était-elle blessée? Malade? Incommodée par des ennuis dus à sa condition féminine? Ils ne posèrent pas ses questions directement.

-Ils m'ont oubliés...Ils m'ont tous oubliés... sanglotait la jeune fille

Le quatuor décida de s'asseoir, afin que la nouvelle orpheline se remette de ses émotions. Quand celle-ci fut d'attaque, ils partirent pour l'ancien appartement de Marina. Elle utilisa le badge électronique pour entrer dans le bâtiment puis elle monta, accompagnée par les trois hommes, au dernier étage et entra dans son ancien chez elle. Rien n'avait changé à part que toutes les photos d'elle avaient disparu. Son frère avait laissé une note récapitulative sur la table de la salle à manger à son attention.

_Chère Mademoiselle Grandier_

_Nous avons bien reçu votre paiement. De peur que vous n'oubliez quelques achats, voici la liste de ce que vous nous avez achetés._

_-2 tomes de Please Teacher_

_-23 tomes de Fullmetal Alchemist+ la série animé+ le film+ les figurines+ les goodies+ les posters( cadeaux)_

_-4 tomes de Détectives Conan_

_-6 mangas de Gundam Wing+ les 3 figurines+ les 4 DVDs+ les cartes_

_-Harry Potter ( les 7 ) + 4 films_

_-Les liaisons dangereuses+ le film _

_-Mémoires d'une geisha+ le film_

_-Forest Gump_

_-Louis XV le mal connu+ le DVD Louis XV le soleil noir_

_-4 tomes de naruto+ porte monnaie grenouille_

_-Les 6 tomes de Tales of Symphonia+ le jeu Gamecube+ l'artbook+ les fanarts+ les fanfics_

_-Collection entière de MA ou Louis XVI ou leur famille ( là je vous fais confiance)_

_-32 tomes de Shaman King+ la série animée_

_-8 tomes de Chobits_

_-7 DVDs de Fruits baskets+ 3 de Love Hina_

_-Une peluche Pikachu_

_-Une gamecube+ une manette+ une carte mémoire_

_-Collier+bague fleur de lys_

_-Lettre+ autographe+ livres Amélie Nothomb_

_-DVDs+ Manga Lady Oscar_

_-Onii-sama e_

_-Portrait MA_

_-Kimono+ diplômes self-défense+ ceintures_

_-Guitare avec tablatures_

_Je crois que tout est là. Sinon, servez vous, ça désencombrera ce débarras._

_Merci_

Débarras. Ce mot fit mal au cœur de la demoiselle. Non seulement, on l'avait oublié mais en plus on bradait ce qu'il restait d'elle.

Sa chambre était restée en état. Elle s'y retrouvait aisément. Cette chambre où elle aimait tant rêver. Cette chambre ne lui appartenait plus. Elle se résolut donc à récupérer ce qu'on lui laissait. Le trio de garçons l'aida.

Éric s'occupait des livres et romans, Yuan des DVDs et Ambroise des figurines. Marina récupéra le reste. Tout fut mis avec précaution dans son sac de cours et autres sacs plus grands. Elle montra le jeu TOS à Yuan.

-La fin du Cruxis y est en intégralité ainsi que l'avenir des Renégats. Enfin, celui qui aurait du être sans ma venue.

-Tu le connais cet avenir.

-Sur le bout des doigts, mais pour ce qui est d'Ambroise et Éric, ce n'est pas expliqué.

-Et mon oncle? Demanda innocemment Éric

-Tu veux vraiment le savoir?

-Bah oui.

Marina soupira avant d'expliquer cette vérité cruelle.

-Le groupe de l'Élue et les Renégats vont faire alliance. Ton oncle et deux Renégats vont les aider dans la ferme de Rodyle. Mais malheureusement, suite à une action de Rodyle, le groupe était menacé de mort. Ton oncle va les sauver. Au prix de sa vie, il mourra noyé dans cette ferme et de son plein gré.

Éric pâlit. Il allait perdre sa dernière famille? Non! Ce n'était pas possible, c'était un cauchemar! Il prit la chaise qui était derrière lui et à vrai dire, il avait bien fait. Ses jambes le lâchèrent. Il tremblait de tout son long.

-Si ça peut te soulager un peu, sache que Lloyd a essayé de le sauver.

-Cela aurait été mieux s'il avait réussi.

-Oui,sauf que ton oncle avait eu la bonne idée de verrouiller la trappe après que tout le groupe eut quitté la pièce.

C'en fut trop pour le pauvre demi-elfe, beaucoup trop d'émotions. Il perdit connaissance et Ambroise le rattrapa. On l'allongea sur le canapé dans le salon. Soudain Marina vit son reflet dans une glace. Elle avait complètement changé et ne put s'empêcher de pousser un cri. Non, ce n'était pas elle!

Yuan se précipita auprès d'elle.

-Que se passe t'il?

On sentait l'inquiétude dans sa voix.

-Mon physique...Il a changé...

-Je t'ai toujours connue comme ça.

-C'est vrai?

-Oui.

-Avant, j'étais plus ronde, j'avais moins de poitrine, mes yeux étaient un mélange de gris et de verts, mes cheveux étaient courts et châtains clairs. J'avais la peau acnéique. Une vraie ado quoi et là... ce n'est pas moi, ce n'est pas possible.

Elle avait là le physique qu'elle se donnait dans ses fics. La même taille mais plus fine, les yeux bleu océan, les cheveux longs et châtains.

-C'est normal, tu as changé d'univers. Dans tes écrits où tu te mettais en scène, tu te décrivais comme cela. Maintenant que notre monde est le tien, tu as changé.

Le regard triste, presque désespéré de Marina lui brisait le cœur.

- Tu veux quitter ce monde tout de suite ou il y a des lieux où tu voudrais retourner?

-Il y a des lieux auxquels j'aimerais dire adieu mais les Renégats ont besoin de vous.

-Botta peut gérer mon absence. Et puis, j'ai envie de voir un peu plus ton monde.

-J'ai un peu d'argent d'ici. On peut rester quelques jours.

Avant de quitter l'appartement, Marina laissa un mot de remerciement. Puis le groupe trouva un hôtel pas trop cher. Malgré son chagrin, avec la compassion de yuan et la gentillesse de ses deux amis, la jeune fille savait qu'elle avait une nouvelle famille.

_**A Suivre**_


	6. 3 Renégats et 1 jeune fille à DK

_**Chapitre 6: Trois Renégats et une jeune fille à Dunkerque**_

Le lendemain, Éric s'éveilla le premier. Il avait l'impression pourtant de rêver encore. La nouvelle de la veille l'avait bouleversé. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que son oncle mourrait aussi vite après sa mère. Marina lui avait répondu avec franchise et c'était lui, après tout, qui avait voulu savoir. Et puis, il était peut-être capable de changer le destin de son oncle, qui sait? Avec un peu de chance... Il ferma les yeux et retomba dans un léger sommeil le temps d'un moment. Une demi-heure plus tard, il était parfaitement réveillé. Ambroise et Yuan ne tardèrent pas à le suivre. Seule Marina semblait ne pas vouloir quitter le monde des rêves.

-Dois-je la réveiller? Demanda Ambroise

-Non, laisse-la. Elle a été secouée hier, elle doit reprendre des forces. Dit Yuan

Éric rajusta avec douceur les draps de Marina sur ses épaules. Il était encore tôt, ils pouvaient bien attendre.

Marina s'éveilla vers neuf heures et demi. Étonnée de ne voir personne dans la chambre, elle se leva et regarda par la fenêtre. Ambroise et Éric profitaient du soleil. Le demi-elfe aux cheveux violets la remarqua et lui lança:

-Alors la petite, bien dormi?

-Oui et vous deux?

-Assez bien, dommage que j'ai du dormir avec un garçon dans mon lit. Répondit Ambroise en riant, regardant Éric

-Oh Ambroise! Nous avons très bien dormi, Marina.

-Et pour le Seigneur Yuan?

-Nous ne savons pas mais vu qu'il avait bonne mine, je pense que oui. Expliqua Éric

-Éric, ne le prends pas mal mais tu as très mauvaise mine. S'inquiéta Marina

-Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va...

Éric n'eut pas le loisir de finir sa phrase, Ambroise lui avait plaqué sa main sur son front et étrangement, le blond avait pâli. Il ne pouvait pas se dégager, son ami le tenait fermement par le bras. Marina s'était habillée à la hâte, elle avait mis un léger châle sur ses épaules pour cacher sa poitrine et une paire de ballerines. Elle portait toujours sa chemise de nuit mais on aurait pu croire que c'était une robe normale. On lisait l'inquiétude dans ses yeux.

-Éric, tu sais ce que je crois? Que tu es mignon de vouloir épargner du chagrin à Marina mais que ce n'est pas très futé, surtout venant de ta part. Ton corps t'aurait rappelé à l'ordre.

-Pourquoi? Tu es malade? Demanda Marina dont l'inquiétude montait de plus en plus

-Il est fiévreux. Dit Ambroise

-Éric, écoute, si ça ne va pas, va t'allonger un peu. De toutes façons, il n'y a pas grand chose à faire à Dunkerque le matin. Tu as peut-être du mal à te faire au climat d'ici.

Voyant qu'il n'avait aucune échappatoire, le jeune homme se plia donc à la volonté de Marina. Il retourna dans les bras de Morphée.

-Et toi, Ambroise, ça va? Tu t'habitues à ce climat?

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis solide, pas comme Éric. Petit, il était presque tout le temps malade. Mais, dis moi, pourquoi as-tu un châle sur toi?

-Ah ça! Ce châle était un cadeau de celle que je considérais comme ma troisième mamie, paix à son âme. Et si je l'ai mis, c'est pour éviter de vous choquer avec une apparition indécente.

-Indécente?

-Eh bien, disons que comme ma robe est légèrement échancrée...

Ambroise retira le châle et voyant que c'était là l'expression d'une âme prude, il ria un peu.

-Il n'y avait pas là de quoi nous choquer, tu sais.

Marina baissa les yeux, rougissante, puis décida de s'habiller vraiment. Elle le fit dans le plus grand silence, ne voulant en rien gêner son ami endormi. Elle l'observa à la dérobée au sortir de la salle de bain. Il avait l'air si fragile! Comment tenait-il dans le monde musclé et extrême des Renégats? Au même moment, Yuan entrait dans la pièce. Il souhaita le bonjour à Marina, qui le lui rendit. Voyant Éric de nouveau au lit, il s'étonna. La plus jeune des Renégats se fit un devoir de lui expliquer pourquoi.

-Dans ce cas, sortons et laissons-le dormir. Chuchota le demi-elfe

Obéissante, Marina le suivit. Elle voyait les regards des gens sur Yuan, certains semblaient amusés, d'autres choqués, d'autres ne disaient rien. Pourtant, il semblait ne rien remarquer, ou alors il faisait bien semblant.

Elle entendit:

-Pauvre petite, son père est tellement excentrique.

Son père? Ma foi, cela lui aurait bien plût! Mais Yuan n'avait pas d'enfants.

Elle se demandait si il était heureux. Bon, d'accord, question stupide, la personne qu'il aimait le plus était morte devant ses yeux, donc le bonheur semblait hors de portée. Mais, pourtant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser cela. Yuan était-il heureux?

L'après-midi, Éric se sentant mieux, le quatuor partit donc à la rencontre de Dunkerque.

-Il y a des lieux où vous voudriez aller? Demanda Marina

-On ne connait pas grand chose ici. Montre nous les lieux que tu préfères. Répondit Yuan

-Vous allez marcher. Plaisanta la jeune fille

-Les femmes nous font toujours marcher. Ironisa Ambroise

La petite troupe se mit donc en route dans la ville où leur petite protégée avait toujours vécue. Ils arrivèrent au niveau du lycée Jean Bart, le lycée où Marina avait mené à bien trois années d'études.

-C'est sans doute le seul bâtiment scolaire que je vais regretter. C'est là où j'ai formé mon caractère. C'est sans aucun doute le plus beau lycée de Dunkerque.

Le petit groupe continua aussitôt que Marina eut fini de faire mentalement ses adieux. Ils passèrent à l'auto-école où elle essayait d'avoir son code, son club de self-défense, la bibliothèque, la place du marché, la rue Poincaré, la place Jean Bart, l'église Saint Eloi, le quai des Hollandais, le boulevard Alexandre III, le pôle et le centre Marine...

-Elle doit sacrément l'aimer sa ville. La pauvre, son esprit doit faire le deuil de ce lieu. Pensa Ambroise

-Vous voulez voir les boutiques que je préfère? Demanda Marina

-Adepte du shopping?

-Plutôt mourir Ambroise. Les boutiques que je préfère ne sont pas des boutiques de fringues, ce sont des magasins où même les garçons de ce monde aiment aller.

Ils arrivèrent devant le Virgin Méga store. La direction avait organisé un concours de Guitar Hero. Celui qui faisait le meilleur score sur Violet Hill de Coldplay en mode difficile gagnait. Ceux qui avait moins de dix-huit ans pouvaient participer gratuitement. Marina se tourna vers ses trois accompagnateurs et leur demanda si elle pouvait essayer.

-Tu es chez toi, Marina, agis comme tu l'entends. Répondit Yuan

Marina essaya donc. Cette chanson, elle arrivait à la gérer en mode difficile. Elle gagna avec le score de 123580 points. Son prix? Une nintendo DS avec chargeur et les trois jeux complets Guitar Hero.

-C'était génial Marina! La félicita Éric

-Je pourrais t'apprendre si tu veux, il n'y a rien de sorcier.

Le quatuor fit donc le tour du magasin. Il y avait tant de choses que les trois hommes ne connaissaient pas! Soudain, un gérant du magasin vint voir Marina.

-Vous êtes la gagnante? Il y a un deuxième round si vous voulez.

Marina accepta tout de suite. Elle aimait trop ce jeu pour dire non. Elle gagna encore, sur la chanson des Dandy Warhols Bohemian like you. Ce coup-ci, elle gagna un lecteur DVD. Ensuite, les gens pouvaient essayer gratuitement le jeu. Éric céda à la tentation. Il s'avéra être assez doué. Sa chanson? Miss Murder de AF1. Ambroise essaya aussi. Il se débrouillait pas mal. Il avait essayé le jeu sur la chanson d'Incubus Anna Molly. Yuan passa son tour, il se devait quand même de garder un tant soit peu son image de chef face à Éric et Ambroise et surtout, il pensait avoir passé l'âge pour ce genre de distractions. Il préférait les laisser entre jeunes, même s'il ne se considérait pas comme étant vieux, il était adulte. Marina était encore une adolescente alors qu'Éric et Ambroise sortaient à peine de cette période de leurs vies.

-Vous ne souhaitez pas essayer, Seigneur Yuan? Lui demanda Marina gentiment

-Je suis trop vieux pour jouer à ce genre de jeu.

-Il n'y a pas d'âges pour les jeux vidéos. Mon père a quarante-quatre ans et il y joue bien, lui.

-Je suis bien plus âgé que ton père.

Voyant qu'il était décidé à ne pas jouer, Marina le laissa donc tranquille. Libre à lui de revenir sur sa décision ou pas, elle ne l'obligeait à rien.

Yuan, quand à lui, appréciait le fait que la demoiselle avait essayé de l'inclure dans ses distractions. Ce geste le touchait, même s'il ne le montrait pas. Tout comme il ne montrait pas que le fait que les gens le regardaient de travers commençaient à lui taper sur les nerfs. Ils n'avaient jamais vu de demi-elfes ou quoi? Mais il remarqua qu'Ambroise était dans le même cas que lui alors qu'Éric, non.

-C'est parce qu'ici, il n'y a que des humains. Mais on arrive encore à se battre entre nous. Si Éric échappe aux regards, c'est parce que son physique semble normal pour ce monde. Des blonds aux yeux verts, c'est rare mais ça existe. En revanche, des gens ayant des cheveux comme les vôtres ou comme ceux d'Ambroise, ceux-là ont coloré leurs cheveux et comme c'est voyant, dans cette société où il faut sans cesse s'intégrer dans une sorte de moule, ça choque. Rassurez-vous, j'y ai eu droit aussi quand je m'étais teint les cheveux en verts, pour rigoler. Lui expliqua Marina

Il n'y avait plus que deux endroits auxquels Marina n'avait pas fait ses adieux: le parc du LAAC et la plage de Dunkerque. Elle ne se posa pas longtemps. Elle sentait que plus elle allait rester sur ces lieux, moins elle aurait de courage pour les quitter.

-As-tu fini tes adieux?

C'était de nouveau la voix fantomatique.

-Oui. Mais simple question. Pourquoi m'ont-ils tous oubliés?

-C'était ta destinée de quitter ce monde et par conséquent qu'ils t'oublient. Pourquoi, selon toi,étais tu attirée par le monde où vivent le groupe de l'Élue, les Renégats et le Cruxis? Il s'agit de ton monde, celui que tu n'aurais jamais dû quitter. Mais pour t'expliquer cela et ta véritable identité, il vaut mieux que vous retourniez chez les Renégats. Ils ont le droit de savoir eux aussi.

_**A Suivre**_


	7. L'enfant

_**Chapitre 7: L'enfant**_

La voix utilisa ses pouvoirs pour ramener le quatuor indemne et sans malaise à la base des Renégats de Triet. Bien qu'il ne le montra pas devant ses subordonnés, Botta était soulagé de voir que son neveu se portait bien.

Marina s'adressa à la voix:

-Bon maintenant qu'on est rentrés, tu m'expliques? Et est-ce que les Renégats peuvent nous entendre?

-Ils peuvent nous entendre. Maintenant, je te dois la vérité.

-En effet Origin, vous nous devez la vérité. Déclara Yuan

-Tu m'as donc reconnu, Yuan?

-Personne d'autre n'a votre phrasé. Qui est réellement Marina?

Un murmure parcourut l'ensemble des Renégats. Ils allaient enfin savoir qui était cette gamine tombée du Ciel.

-Cette enfant est le cadeau que je te fais Yuan.

-Un cadeau? Je n'en mérite pas Origin.

-Des trois Séraphins du Cruxis, tu es le seul qui agisse vraiment. C'est ma manière de t'en féliciter. Quand tu sauras la vérité sur cette petite, je pense que tu seras assez content d'avoir ce présent.

La voix d'Origin fit une légère pause. Même si l'Esprit avait été scellé, il avait une légère part de liberté.

-La vérité risque d'être cruelle au début pour toi, Yuan.

-A présent, plus rien ne peut me faire du mal.

_Tiens, citation de Marie-Antoinette._

-Te rappelles-tu du jour où Martel est morte?

Le regard de Yuan s'assombrit.

-Comment l'oublier?

-A sa mort, Martel était enceinte et le père du bébé, c'est toi.

Yuan reçut cette nouvelle de plein fouet. Elle était enceinte? De lui? Il prit une chaise qui se situait derrière lui. Il sentait que ses jambes allaient le lâcher.

-C'était là la pire partie de l'histoire, le reste devrait te remettre d'aplomb. Quand je me suis rendu compte que tu agissais pour réparer tes bêtises et celles de tes compagnons, j'ai décidé de te montrer ma reconnaissance. Aussi ai-je transféré l'âme de ce bébé dans le corps d'un enfant à naître. Cet enfant, tu l'as devant les yeux, Yuan. Cet enfant, c'est Marina.

La base Renégate devint soudainement silencieuse. Il fallut un peu de temps à Yuan pour assimiler la nouvelle. Il était père. Il avait une fille de dix-sept ans. C'était pour ça qu'elle lui était si familière, que son mana était semblable à celui de Martel. D'ailleurs rien que les noms... Marina, Martel. Était-il possible qu'il eut reconnu sa fille alors qu'il ignorait son existence?

Marina, quand à elle, était sonnée. Elle venait de perdre sa famille pour retrouver un père et pas des moindres! Il était vrai que dans ses écrits, elle se plaisait à s'imaginer comme étant sa fille née de son amour pour Martel mais elle n'aurait jamais cru l'être vraiment. Heureusement qu'Ambroise et Éric se tenaient derrière, elle ne savait pas si ses jambes la tiendraient longtemps.

-Mais alors, pourquoi suis-je née sur Terre et non sur Tésséha'lla ou sur Sylvarant? Lança la nouvelle Ka-Fai

-Avec sa technologie, le Cruxis aurait repéré ton mana et tu serais devenue le pantin d'Yggdrasill. Qui de mieux que sa nièce pour devenir la réincarnation de sa sœur? C'était pour ta sécurité. Maintenant que tu sais te défendre à peu près, j'ai pensé qu'il était temps que tu retrouves ta terre d'origine, que tu n'as à vrai dire jamais oublié, au vu de ton attirance quand tu étais sur Terre pour ce monde-ci.

-Était-ce nécessaire pour autant d'effacer tout souvenir de moi de l'esprit de ceux qui m'ont tenu lieu de famille et d'amis?

Marina sentait une vague de colère en elle. Certes, elle était heureuse de savoir qu'elle n'était pas seule, qu'elle avait encore un père mais elle héritait d'une situation compliquée. Dans cette guerre entre le Cruxis et les Renégats, elle était condamnée à enterrer un membre de sa famille, soit son père, soit son oncle. Pourquoi ne lui avait-on pas laissé le choix? Et d'ailleurs, même si on lui avait laissé le choix, aurait-elle pu réellement choisir? Il était vrai que le monde où elle avait vécu lui inspirait majoritairement du dégout mais il y avait quand même des choses qu'elle aimait là-bas. Tout comme celui où elle aurait dû naitre.

-Ils n'ont pas souffert si ça peux te rassurer.

-Encore heureux sinon je serai venue te le faire payer en personne!

-Marina, arrête!

Yuan commençait à avoir peur. Si elle déchainait la colère d'Origin contre elle, elle était fichue! Cependant, il semblait qu'Origin n'avait pas mal pris cela.

-Tel père, telle fille. Tu as du courage. Ou alors tu es une parfaite inconsciente.

-N'est stupide que la stupidité Origin. Et s'il y a un royaume pour les imbéciles, j'en suis la reine et j'en suis même fière.

-Tu parles trop.

-Et toi pas assez, ça compense.

Origin et Marina se mirent à rire. Yuan sentit une vague de soulagement l'envahir.

-Tu as accepté ton destin.

-Tu ne m'as même pas posé la question et tu m'as forcé la main. Je te remercie de m'avoir fait venir au monde, je te remercie pour tout mais sache que je n'apprécie guère tes manières, Origin, roi des Esprits ou non. Tu n'as rien à attendre de moi, même si je suppose que l'idée ne t'a même pas effleuré l'esprit. Je serai le maître de mon destin à défaut d'être celui de mon histoire passée.

Sur ces mots, la voix d'Origin prit congé de la demoiselle. Un silence de mort régnait sur la base. Yuan et Marina se regardaient sans vraiment se voir. Seul un Renégat assez hardi eut le courage de demander:

-Donc, comment doit-on l'appeler maintenant? Toujours par son prénom ou on l'appelle Mademoiselle?

-A sa guise. Répondit simplement Yuan

-Appelez-moi comme vous le voulez, cela ne me dérange pas. Assura Marina

-Quelle répartie, n'empêche!

Marina sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Peu après, les Renégats partaient vaquer à leur occupation. Ambroise et Éric restèrent un peu avec la «fille du Chef».

- Ça change quelque chose pour vous, mon identité? Leur demanda Marina, un voile de tristesse dans les yeux.

Elle avait peur. Peur de la nouvelle «elle». Elle avait peur que cette nouvelle identité ne gâche leur amitié.

-A mes yeux, tu restes la petite. Ça me ferait bien chier d'appeler une plus jeune que moi Mademoiselle.

Voyant que cela ne la faisait pas rire, Ambroise reprit plus sérieusement:

- Cela ne change rien pour moi, que tu sois la fille du Seigneur Yuan. Tu restes à mes yeux la petite, la renégate en herbe qui fait toujours de son mieux. Et à vrai dire, quelle importance? Tu es la fille du Seigneur Yuan, grand bien lui en fasse, il a de la chance d'avoir une petite aussi gentille que toi. Tout comme moi j'ai de la chance de t'avoir pour amie. Je t'ai promis que je t'aiderai si tu avais le moindre ennui, non?

-Je crois qu'Ambroise a tout dit. Certes, ça fait un peu bizarre de savoir qui tu es vraiment, mais cela ne change rien au fait que nous apprécions ta compagnie. Peu importe ton histoire ou ta famille, tu restes notre petite Marina préférée. Même si on ne connait qu'une Marina.

La jeune fille eut un sourire maladroit. C'était vrai, après tout, ça changeait quoi? Yuan fit signe à Marina et à ses deux amis de le suivre. Arrivé à destination, il demanda à sa fille:

-Ce jeu ou je ne sais quoi, il contient les données de notre avenir. Comment les lit-on?

-Il faut brancher la Gamecube et mettre le CD de jeu dedans. Mais cela ne se lit pas tout seul, il faut que quelqu'un joue et si je dois recommencer le jeu depuis le début, si je ne fais que la quête principale, cela me prendra beaucoup de temps. Le jeu sans cheat codes ou bonus est assez corsé.

-Comment on branche ta...Gamecube, c'est ça?

-Oui. Bonne question, c'était mon père et mon frère qui savaient comment on branche ça. Déjà, il faut un écran pour retransmettre les images.

Marina sortit l'appareil. Son frère avait bien fait les choses. Le jeu avec la console, la manette, la carte mémoire et surtout les câbles. Et ô miracle! La notice d'utilisation de la Gamecube! Elle commença à lire la notice mais cela relevait de l'hébreu pour elle. C'était quoi une péritel? Bon, elle devait deviner, elle se doutait bien que sur ce coup-là, ni Ambroise, ni Éric, ni Yuan ne pouvaient l'aider, eux-même ne sachant pas ce que c'était. Ô Miracle, il y avait des schémas explicatifs, comme pour les maquettes Gundam à monter soi-même! Là, ça devenait plus facile, c'était du chinois et elle avait eu son bac chinois. En un quart d'heure, elle avait connecté la console de jeu à l'écran que Yuan avait amené. Malheureusement, malgré la connexion correcte effectuée par la jeune fille, la Gamecube ne fonctionnait pas.

-Peut-être est-ce dû à un écart trop grand de technologie? Suggéra Ambroise

-Ou alors c'est la volonté de la Déesse que de nous laisser dans l'ignorance.

-Éric, tu sais très bien que je ne crois pas en Martel. Il n'y a jamais eu de Dieu ni de Déesse.

Marina se tourna vers Yuan, un air désolé sur le visage et lui expliqua le problème.

-Il te reste la version papier non? C'est amplement suffisant.

Marina lui donna donc les cinq tomes relatant l'épopée du groupe de l'Élue.

Voyant qu'elle était fatiguée, il lui conseilla d'aller se coucher, ce qu'elle fit sans rechigner mais avant, elle lui expliqua le sens de lecture d'un manga, histoire qu'il ne se prenne pas la tête toute la nuit. Elle lui expliqua aussi que tout n'était pas retranscrit dans le manga, le plus détaillé restait le jeu, inutilisable malheureusement.

Malgré quelques difficultés premières, Yuan parvint à lire les cinq tomes. Intérieurement, il soupira. Il savait que son vœu allait être réalisé mais à quel prix? Mithos allait mourir, Kratos s'exilerait ensuite sur Derris-Kharlan... Et il resterait tout seul. Enfin, seul... Il aurait Marina mais quoi? Lui imposer la solitude alors qu'elle n'était que mouvement? Sa fille. Cela lui faisait bizarre de penser cela. Il commençait à comprendre Kratos quand il agissait au nom de son fils. Non, il ne pouvait pas décemment lui imposer une vie de mort, de souffrance et de sang. Il fallait la mettre à l'abri de tout ça. Il savait à quel point Marina était sensible. Elle voulait aider, elle avait de la bonne volonté et un courage légèrement de suicidaire mais il ne voulait pas que ses nerfs lâchent, qu'elle ne sombre dans la folie Ce serait ça son cadeau. La mettre hors de danger, loin de tout ça. Elle lui avait déjà fait un beau cadeau, il savait ce que l'avenir lui réservait, il pouvait donc agir en conséquence.

Du coin de l'œil, il la regardait dormir. Elle lui semblait si fragile, recroquevillée sur elle même, serrant cette espèce de souris jaune dont il avait oublié le nom... Ce pic à choux ou il ne savait quoi. Cela allait lui faire étrange, la base sans elle mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il convoqua Ambroise et Éric. Leur mission? Mettre Marina en lieu sûr et veiller sur elle. Avec eux, ça devrait aller, elle avait confiance en eux et ils n'étaient pas trop nuls, niveau combat.

Quelques jours plus tard, le trio partait pour la maison d'Éric à Asgard. Et pour une raison inconnue de Marina, Ambroise se serait bien passé d'un tel voyage vers son village natal.

_**A Suivre**_


	8. Ambroise

_**Chapitre 8: Ambroise**_

Le voyage de la base de Triet vers Asgard fut assez rapide et sans problèmes majeurs, à part que Marina avait eut le mal de mer lors de la traversée Izoold-Palmacosta et le fait qu'au fur et à mesure que le trio arrivait, Ambroise devenait sombre. Éric, lui, semblait assez content de rentrer chez lui. Bon, d'accord, il était en mission mais retourner dans sa ville natale alors que cela faisait un an qu'il n'y était plus lui réchauffait le cœur. Apparemment, Marina avait compris les raisons qui avaient poussé Yuan à l'éloigner. Il s'était montré prudent, généreux même, ses gardes du corps étaient ses deux amis. La seule chose qu'elle ne savait pas était s'il la voyait vraiment comme sa fille, mais cela n'avait pas d'importance pour l'instant. Néanmoins, elle avait du mal à comprendre l'angoisse montante d'Ambroise. Elle aurait pensé que cela aurait été l'inverse: Éric, stressant à l'idée de retourner dans cette maison pleine de souvenirs de sa pauvre mère et Ambroise heureux de retrouver sa petite famille. Elle posa discrètement la question à Éric.

- Le fait est qu'Ambroise a de très mauvais souvenirs d'Asgard. Avoir été pris chez les Renégats signifiait s'éloigner de cette ville néfaste pour lui.

Marina brûlait d'envie d'en savoir plus mais elle ne voulait pas se montrer trop intrusive dans la vie d'Ambroise. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne savait presque rien de lui. Autant elle connaissait sur le bout des doigts la vie d'Éric, qui la lui avait racontée étant donné que parler lui faisait du bien, autant celle d'Ambroise était pour elle du domaine du résumé.

Elle savait qu'il était né à Asgard, tout comme Éric, que son père était un elfe, sa mère une humaine, qu'il était né quelques mois avant son ami, qu'il était fils unique mais c'était tout. Elle connaissait sa vie de dix-huit à dix-neuf ans mais avant? Cela ne devait pas être très rose. Elle avait surpris une bribe de conversation et, même si elle en avait honte, elle avait écouté la suite secrètement. Cela donnait ceci:

- Tu sais, rien ne t'oblige à retourner chez eux. Viens à la maison, tu y seras mieux. Conseillait Éric à Ambroise

-Tu sais que je ne peux pas. S'ils me voient chez toi alors que eux sont toujours là, ça va m'attirer des emmerdes et ça va t'en attirer aussi.

-Tu es maso ou quoi? Ce sera pire si tu vas là-bas!

-Je le sais. Mais, même si j'ai de mauvais souvenirs de cette maison, de cette ville, de ce qu'ils m'ont fait, de ce que j'ai pu leur faire, ils restent mes parents.

-Tu les aimes encore?

-Oui.

-Malgré tout ça? Tu as trop bon cœur. Ils ne te méritent pas. S'il existait un moyen légal de te renier, de faire en sorte que tu ne sois plus officiellement un membre de leur famille, ils l'emploieraient.

-On dit « trop bon, trop con ». Tu as tendance à oublier que je suis un con Éric. Un con doublé d'un dévergondé et d'un bon à rien.

L'air sérieux d'Ambroise avait choqué Marina. Il avait l'air complètement blasé, détaché de la souffrance que sa famille lui avait fait subir alors que le fond de son regard hurlait de désespoir et de douleur. Comment faisait-il pour rester aussi calme?

-Traite toi encore une fois de dévergondé et je te jure que je t'en fous une avec mon petit cri de guerre. Le menaça Éric

-Ça ne change rien au fait que j'ai été un prostitué un jour et de mon plein gré en plus.

-Ce n'est pas comme si du jour au lendemain tu avais décidé de rejoindre le clan de ceux qui donnent du plaisir à d'autres...

Marina vit qu'Ambroise eut un léger sourire avant de partir. Elle réussit à faire en sorte que jamais on ne la soupçonna d'espionnage. Dans la chambre d'hôtel, allongée dans son lit, elle retournait les révélations dans tout les sens. Il avait été prostitué? Mais elle avait compris que ce n'était pas aussi simple. Ses parents lui avaient fait du mal. Peut-être était-ce eux qui l'avait prostitué? Mais lui, il avait réussi à leur pardonner? Comment faisait-il pour rester jovial alors que elle, elle en était sûre, elle serait devenue folle? Pourquoi avait-il accepté la mission de Yuan s'il savait que cela allait le ramener dans la ville où il avait souffert?

Plus le groupe se rapprochait d'Asgard, plus Ambroise semblait mal à l'aise. Il essayait de le cacher mais sans grande réussite. Les souvenirs d'une enfance malheureuse et d'une adolescence violente refirent surface. Tout cela lui donnait envie de vomir. Et il en fut réellement malade. L'arrivée à Asgard fut retardée de quelques jours et encore, Marina avait proposé que le jeune homme se repose encore un peu, elle le trouvait bien pâle. Éric ne disait rien mais il n'en pensait pas moins. Déjà, il trouvait cela mignon, que Marina se préoccupe autant d'eux. Mais malheureusement, ils leur faudrait arriver à Asgard un jour où l'autre. Ambroise avait accepté la mission pour Marina. Elle était son amie, il voulait l'aider et il ne voulait pas laisser Éric seul non plus. Il lui avait bien proposé pourtant de rester avec eux, chez lui. Mais à croire que Monsieur préférait affronter le courroux de ceux qui lui avaient donné la vie, et quelle vie! Une vie faite de solitude, d'indifférence, de sang et de foutre. Certes, Ambroise n'avait jamais eu faim, il avait de quoi s'habiller mais c'était tout. D'ailleurs, ce n'était même pas ses parents qui lui faisaient à manger ou l'aidaient à s'habiller. Jamais ils ne l'avaient emmené un jour en ballade, jamais ils ne l'avaient aidé. Il était riche mais cela ne lui servait à rien. Il était malheureux. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils se rencontrent. Ambroise avait toujours été faible niveau scolaire. Tout le contraire d'Éric qui avait sauté une classe. Oui, bon okay, la dernière année de maternelle mais c'était déjà une classe de passée. Autant le blond s'était vite fait des copains qu'Ambroise demeurait toujours seul. Les autres n'allaient pas vers lui et il n'allait pas vers les autres non plus, on ne le lui avait jamais appris et être un demi-elfe n'arrangeait rien. C'était Éric qui avait fait le premier pas vers lui. Il lui avait proposé de venir jouer avec lui, il construisait un château de sable mais tout seul, c'était pas évident. Le petit aux cheveux violets avait été surpris par l'offre du petit demi-elfe blond. Puis il accepta. Le blondinet avait même été jusqu'à partager son goûter avec lui et ça, c'était une première pour Ambroise. En une minute, il avait appris de la part d'un enfant ce que ses parents auraient du lui apprendre: la générosité et le partage. L'après-midi, il n'y avait pas de cours, c'était la rentrée. Ils attaqueraient des journées complètes plus tard. Éric avait rencontré Ambroise que depuis quelques heures qu'il l'avait déjà invité à venir jouer chez lui. En plus, sa mère allait faire des crêpes pour le goûter, c'était la fête! Bien qu'étonné, il accepta. Quand vint l'heure d'y aller, il lança à ses parents:

-Je vais chez un ami.

Le père d'Ambroise avait fait un signe de la main, signifiant « fais ce que tu veux, tu m'ennuies ». Ah, le bon après-midi qu'il avait passé! Il avait même rencontré l'oncle d'Éric, sans savoir que celui-ci allait devenir son supérieur des années plus tard. Il était rentré chez lui, accompagné par Éric et sa mère.

-Votre fils est réellement un petit ange. Nous serions ravis de le recevoir chez nous encore une fois. Avait-elle dit

-Vraiment? Mon mari et moi-même avons énormément d'occupations et nous occuper de ce monstre nous est impossible.

-Il pourrait venir jouer après l 'école et pendant les vacances. Je vous le ramènerai pour le dîner.

Les parents avaient accepté de bon cœur. Ils ne l'auraient pas dans les pattes de la journée. Si elle en voulait, la gueuse, ils pouvaient même le lui donner, il était une erreur. Il n'était pas exagéré de dire que c'était la mère d'Éric qui avait élevé Ambroise. Sans elle, il serait devenu un criminel ou il serait mort. A l'adolescence, Ambroise se cherchait, comme tout ado qui se respecte. Il se demandait si ses parents l'aimaient. Il avait intégré une bande pas très fréquentable, il était toujours aussi nul à l'école. Il ne voulait pas réellement être un délinquant. C'était un cri d'appel à l'aide.

«Regardez-moi, grondez-moi, prouvez-moi que j'existe dans vos vies, que vous tenez à moi!»

Seuls Éric et sa mère avaient entendu cet appel à l'aide. Les parents d'Ambroise restaient bornés et sourds.

-Tu te rends compte que tu dégrades notre image? Que vont dire les voisins?

-Il y a en ce monde des gens utiles et des déchets. Tu es un déchet. J'ai honte de mon fils!

Ambroise avait répondu à cela avec humeur:

-Dans ce cas, pourquoi m'avoir mis au monde? Je n'ai jamais demandé à venir! Qui vous a demandé de me donner la vie? Personne!

-Dis que c'est de notre faute en plus!

Ce soir là, le demi-elfe avait dormi dehors. Ses parents l'avaient mis à la porte, croyant que le froid allait refroidir ses ardeurs. Il avait dormi chez Éric. Le jeune homme se rappelait fort bien de cette soirée. C'était en hiver, il avait neigé. Sa mère et lui allaient manger quand on frappa à la porte. C'était lui qui était allé ouvrir. Il fut surpris de voir son ami aussi tard tout comme il fut surpris de le voir fondre en larmes dans ses bras. Il essaya de le calmer un peu et lui demanda d'expliquer son malheur. La mère d'Éric assistait à la scène et quand elle sut qu'il était dehors pour la nuit, il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour lui proposer gîte et couvert.

-Par contre, il va te falloir dormir avec Éric, cela te dérange? Sinon, je te laisse ma chambre, je dormirai dans le salon.

-Non, c'est très bien, je vous remercie.

Le jeune homme eut donc le plaisir rare de manger un plat fait par une mère pour son fils, le fait de partager un bon moment avec une famille. Certes, le père de cette famille était mort d'une péritonite avant la naissance du fils mais c'était une vraie famille, soudée et aimante. Dans sa famille, déjà, ils ne mangeaient pas ensemble et jamais la même chose. Si les parents avaient un plat, le fils en avait un autre. Ils n'avaient jamais eu de moments ensemble. Cela lui manquait. Secrètement, il enviait son ami de toujours. Mais ses pensées le dégoutèrent. Éric méritait plus que quiconque ce bonheur. Le soir, ils avaient dormi dans le même lit. Avant qu'il ne s'endorme, le blond avait essayé de le dérider un peu. Et il y parvint. La suite de la vie d'Ambroise avait été à peu près linéaire. Il allait en cours mais les professeurs l'avaient abandonné, jugeant son cas irrécupérable. C'était un assisté selon eux, vu que c'était toujours grâce aux conseils d'Éric qu'il réussissait et encore, moyennement. Alors Ambroise était devenu la plante verte. Exactement comme chez lui. C'était un élément du décor. Il habitait chez lui mais ses parents lui faisaient sentir à quel point ils voulaient qu'il quitte leur vie à jamais. Il fréquentait ses gens peu recommandables mais il fallait croire qu'ils avaient de l'humanité en eux. Ils le bannirent de la bande. Ils ne voulaient pas qu'il ne devienne comme eux alors qu'il avait du potentiel.

Alors Ambroise entreprit de trouver du travail et un logement. Éric et sa mère lui avaient bien proposé de venir chez eux mais leur maison n'étant pas grande à la base, il avait peur d'être de trop. Il tomba sur un homme qui lui dit qu'il existait un quartier où si on travaillait, le logement était gratuit. Il se renseigna. Mais quand il réalisa son erreur, il était trop tard. Il habitait dans le quartier chaud d'Asgard et il était obligé de suivre l'exemple d'hommes et de femmes que l'on traite généralement de putains. Et puis après tout, pourquoi pas? Ses parents lui avaient bien dit qu'il finirait sa vie en faisant le trottoir alors... Il s'attendait à ce qu'Éric ne lui parle jamais plus. Erreur. Non seulement, il continua à être son ami mais il venait même lui rendre visite, chez lui, dans ce quartier étrange, ce qui valut au jeune homme d'être considéré à tort comme un client. Quelqu'un le suivit et découvrit la vérité. On demanda pardon au blond et on stigmatisa le violet.

Au début, Ambroise s'était senti sali à jamais. Mais on s'habitue à tout et à part son travail, il aimait sa vie dans ce quartier, il aimait l'entraide qui existait entre les gens de sa profession. Fallait croire qu'il plaisait, en trois mois, il avait remboursé ses dettes. Du jamais vu dans ce quartier. Il avait amassé assez d'argent pour continuer à vivre là sans continuer son travail. Il allait donc demeurer là. Sauf qu'il reçut une lettre de ses parents le sommant de revenir. Sur le coup, il crut qu'ils s'étaient enfin souvenus qu'ils avaient un fils. Il rentra donc chez lui. Il n'aurait jamais dû. Il fut couvert d'insultes plus horribles les unes que les autres. Sa propre mère lui lâcha un « Tu n'aurais jamais dû naître, tu n'es qu'une erreur! Je n'aurais jamais dû te donner la vie! ». Il encaissa. Même quand son père se mit à le frapper. Même quand sa mère lui cracha dessus. Afin d'avoir la paix, il lâcha un ultimatum:

Rester chez eux en leur payant un loyer et du coup garder un peu la face devant les voisins ou le laisser retourner dans le quartier chaud et être la honte de la ville.

Le père voulut le laisser partir, après tout, selon lui, si cette chose aimait se faire sauter chaque soir, c'était son problème, ce n'était plus son fils. Sa femme le persuada du contraire. Ce fut ainsi qu'Ambroise devint locataire de sa propre maison. A ce moment-là, il ne pensait plus qu'à une chose: mourir. Il n'en pouvait plus. Encore une fois, ce furent Éric et sa mère qui l'aidèrent à ne pas faire de folies. Peu après, la mère d'Éric mourrait, tuée par des racistes. Il passa plusieurs jours chez son ami. Il ne voulait pas qu'il se sente abandonné comme lui avait pu l'être. Ce fut ce jour-là où Ambroise cessa de croire en Martel et en les possibles dieux. Il avait toujours prié. Mais on ne l'avait jamais exaucé. Plus il priait, plus il était malheureux. Il avait prié pour la famille d'Éric, pour qu'elle connaisse longtemps le bonheur. Autant parler à un mur. Il se jura de ne pas se tuer, son ami avait besoin de lui. Il cacha sa douleur sous un air enjoué et blagueur.

Plus tard, Éric décidait d'aider son oncle. Ambroise le suivit. C'était une nouvelle vie qui débutait. Une où il savait qu'on ne le jugerait pas. Il avait été surpris de voir que Yuan, malgré son air froid, était quelqu'un capable de compatir et de générosité. Le jeune homme avait dû lui révéler son passé. Yuan n'avait rien dit. Il accepta. Puis vint Marina, cette petite chose fragile, innocente et maladroite mais touchante. Et enfin, cette foutue mission. Mais c'était un ordre et on ne désobéit pas au Chef des Renégats, surtout quand celui-ci est un homme respectueux de ses hommes.

Le trio arriva à Asgard au petit matin. Marina fut enchantée par cette ville et par la maison de son ami.

-Un bon coup de balai ne fera pas de mal. Soupira Éric

-Je peux t'aider? Demanda Marina

-Non, repose toi, tu dois être fatiguée.

-Ça va aller, je suis forte.

Ambroise proposa également son aide. Au final, la maison était toute propre. Il restait les courses à faire. La fille de Yuan remarqua qu'autant les gens reconnaissaient Éric, qu'autant ils lui souriaient en pensant qu'elle était sa fiancée, ils ne semblaient pas remarquer Ambroise. Cela l'étonna.

En parlant de lui, le jeune homme prit congé d'eux peu après. Marina ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle avait un très mauvais pressentiment.

-Que veux-tu manger ce soir? Lui demanda Éric

-Ce que tu veux. Je ne suis pas difficile.

-C'est vrai?

-Oui. Les choux, les épinards, les asperges et tout les trucs que les gosses détestent, j'adore. Mais la salade, là, ça passe pas.

-Ça tombe bien, j'aime pas ça moi non plus.

Au final, ce fut un gratin de pâtes. La jeune fille se régalait. Cela fit sourire son ami. Tout allait pour le mieux quand soudain, tout les deux se figèrent en même temps.

-Ambroise...

Le duo décida d'aller chez lui. Plus ils avançaient, plus leur angoisse montait. Ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de penser que quelque chose était arrivé à leur ami. Ils furent bien accueillis par les domestiques. On les mena au salon. La vision que leur offrait cette pièce leur glaça le sang. Ambroise gisait là, à moitié inconscient, ensanglanté et vraisemblablement roué de coups. Tout deux eurent le même réflexe, se précipiter auprès de leur ami. Il réagissait à leurs paroles, c'était déjà ça. Peu de temps après, les parents entraient. Ils étaient beaux. Des beautés glaciales.

-Oh bonjour Éric, bonjour Mademoiselle! Nous sommes désolés pour le spectacle affligeant de ce chien. On essaye depuis dix-neuf ans de le dresser.

Marina sentait la colère monter en elle.

-Ce chien? Pardon, mais moi je vois juste là un demi-elfe. Votre fils en plus.

-Marina a raison. Ambroise est loin d'être un chien. Vous regrettez peut-être de lui avoir donné la vie mais moi, je suis heureux qu'il soit de ce monde.

-Oui, si tu aimes la compagnie d'un garçon aux mœurs si légères qu'il en est devenu un prostitué, un dévergondé. Nous avons renié cette chose. Si elle pouvait mourir, cela serait bien.

Des larmes roulèrent sur les joues d'Ambroise. Alors c'était comme ça? Il n'était rien à leur yeux? Ils avaient perdu leur temps avec lui? Marina le remarqua. Non, là, sa colère explosa.

-Vous n'êtes que des lâches! Vous démissionnez de votre rôle de parents! Ambroise a fait des erreurs et alors? Votre rôle était de l'aider! Vous ne méritez pas son amour! Ambroise vaut mille fois mieux que vous! Je suis de l'avis d'Éric, moi aussi, je suis heureuse qu'il soit vivant!

-Tu veux ce déchet? Prends-le. Nous allons déménager. Mais il nous empeste et nous encombre.

-L'avez-vous un jour aimé?

-Non. Dès la naissance, il nous a déçu. Prenez cette chose affreuse et ce qui lui appartient. On ne veut plus de lui.

Éric les prit au mot. Il rassembla les affaires de son ami et les donna à Marina alors qu'il soulevait avec précaution le blessé qui pleurait en silence. Ses parents ne l'aimaient pas. Pire encore, ils ne l'avaient jamais aimé. Avait-il été un imbécile d'espérer le contraire? Qu'aurait-il du faire pour mériter leur amour? La réponse lui vint aisément: devenir tout le contraire de ce qu'il était. Il n'aurait pas pu. Ses géniteurs ne l'aimaient pas, et alors? Il avait Éric. Il avait Marina. C'était suffisant. Un frère et une petite sœur. Cependant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir mal au fond de son cœur.

De retour chez Éric, la priorité fut de soigner l'infortuné demi-elfe. Comme il n'avait rien mangé, ce fut gratin de pâtes pour lui aussi. Ce fut ainsi que le trio renégat entama sa vie à Asgard.

A Suivre


	9. Réapprendre à vivre

_**Chapitre neuf: Réapprendre à vivre**_

Ambroise passa le début de l'après-midi à dormir, épuisé. Il dormait d'un sommeil comateux. Éric et Marina avaient, pendant ce temps, récupéré la totalité des affaires du jeune homme. Marina était étonnée par les livres qu'il lisait. Sagan, Laclos, Freud, Rousseau, Diderot, Aristote, Madame de Staël, Le Fanu... Éric lui avait raconté la vie d'Ambroise peu après que le jeune homme fut soigné. Il avait beau être nul à l'école, il aimait lire. Il se réfugiait dans les livres.

-Tu aimes lire, toi aussi? Lui avait demandé Éric

-J'adore.

Le duo était à peine rentré qu'il entendait Ambroise s'agiter. Il cauchemardait. Ce rêve devait être affreux, il poussa un même un cri, sans pour autant se réveiller. Marina eut alors un élan de maternité. Elle le serra doucement contre elle et le rassura. Au bout de quelques minutes, le jeune homme semblait apaisé.

-Eh bien! Après, tu dis que tu n'as pas la fibre maternelle. Railla gentiment Éric

-Je ne supporte pas les hurlements de sales mômes. Je les entends et dans la seconde qui suit, j'ai envie de les encastrer dans les murs.

-Mais s'ils pleurent de douleur?

-Là, j'ai mal au cœur. J'aime les enfants, quand ce sont les enfants des autres ou des grands enfants.

Alors que la jeune fille reposait doucement Ambroise, on frappa à la porte. Ce fut Éric qui ouvrit et la vision qu'il eut de la personne qui se tenait avait pour lui des airs de paradis. Il sentit ses joues s'empourprer et son cœur battait la chamade. Cela faisait des années qu'il ne l'avait pas vu. Cela faisait des années qu'il regrettait de ne pas avoir avoué ses sentiments à cette fille avant qu'elle ne quitte Asgard. Physiquement, elle était grande, les cheveux roux et des yeux couleur de feu. Il remarqua qu'elle avait laissé ses cheveux pousser librement. Une véritable amazone. C'était comme ça qu'Éric la voyait. Donna Ramone était une amazone et une métis elfique, tout comme le blond, et exactement du même âge que lui.

-Ça faisait un bail, Éric. Le salua t-elle avec son petit sourire enjôleur

-En effet, Donna. Répondit le blond, souriant aussi

Il l'invita à entrer. D'abord, elle présenta ses condoléances à Éric pour sa mère, n'ayant pas eu l'occasion de le faire par écrit à cause de son travail. Donna était une Renégate. Mais elle travaillait dans la base de Tésséha'lla.

-Mademoiselle Marina est ici?

-Marina? Oui, elle est là.

-J'ai une lettre pour elle du Seigneur Yuan. Il avait peur qu'en l'envoyant par la poste normale, le Cruxis la trouve. Un vrai parano. Comme si le Cruxis avait du temps à perdre avec des lettres d'impôts ou d'amour d'humains...

Éric appela Marina. Donna jaugea du regard la jeune fille. Frêle et apparemment fragile. Mais elle avait l'impression de voir son chef avec facilement dix ans de moins et en fille. Elle salua la demoiselle Ka-Fai.

-Mademoiselle Marina, je présume? Enchantée de vous rencontrer, je me nomme Donna Ramone et j'ai eu l'honneur d'être la coursière de cette lettre de Monsieur votre père.

-Merci Mademoiselle Ramone, c'est gentil à vous de vous être déplacée.

-C'était ma mission. Cela a été une sacrée surprise pour nous de savoir que le Seigneur Yuan avait un enfant. M'enfin, c'est sa vie après tout.

Marina lut la lettre de son père. Il s'inquiétait pour elle. Il lui demandait de rester éloignée des affaires des Renégats, pour sa sécurité. Il voulait lui éviter des dangers inutiles. En même temps, il lui annonçait que Donna allait elle aussi devenir l'une de ses gardes du corps. Elle remarqua deux choses: de une, il l'appelait « ma fille », de deux, il avait signé « ton père aimant »

La jeune fille trouva le comportement de Yuan à son égard mignon mais un peu trop sur-protecteur.

-Donna, serait-ce déplacé de ma part de vous demander de transmettre ma réponse?

-Je vous en prie, c'est normal, je suis payée pour ça.

Marina écrivit sa réponse. Elle le remerciait de se soucier autant d'elle. Cependant, elle lui écrivit qu'elle ne pouvait se résoudre à lui obéir malgré le fait qu'elle comprenait pourquoi il le lui demandait. Elle voulait continuer à l'aider, même avec ses petits moyens d'adolescente pas très douée, qu'elle ne voulait pas vivre dans l'angoisse permanente d'apprendre des morts chez les Renégats. Elle attendrait tranquillement ses ordres à Asgard, puisqu'il avait tenu à ce qu'elle demeure là-bas. Elle lui écrivit aussi, que même si elle était sa fille, elle était avant tout une renégate.

Elle lui adressa les formalités d'usage lors de travaux épistolaires.

Puis elle confia sa lettre à Donna.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Dans la base de Tésséha'lla, Yuan lut la lettre de sa fille. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Soit. Elle voulait aider. Elle voulait rester renégate. Bien. Ses ordres furent de demeurer à Asgard jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

-Martel, cette enfant est belle et bien ta fille. Elle a le même caractère que toi. Et le même mana que toi. Elle est une part de toi, c'est pourquoi je la protégerai à tout prix, même si je dois y laisser la vie.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Donna revint le lendemain grâce à son ptéroplan. Il fallait s'organiser, si les quatre personnes devaient vivre sous le même toit, il fallait déterminer qui allait dormir avec qui, vu qu'il n'y avait que deux chambres. On opta pour la solution la plus simple: les filles de leur côté, les garçons de l'autre.

Personne ne se douta de la joie que provoquait le retour de Donna dans la vie d'Éric. Marina était heureuse de voir sans comprendre vraiment pourquoi le bonheur de son ami. Néanmoins, si la joie qu'elle éprouvait à voir cela était immense, son inquiétude par rapport à Ambroise était tout aussi grande. Il avait du mal à encaisser le fait d'avoir entendu de la propre bouche de ses géniteurs que s'il n'était jamais né, cela n'aurait rien changé pour eux, pire, qu'ils auraient été mieux. Si ses blessures physiques guérissaient bien, malheureusement le mental ne suivait pas. Marina avait peur qu'il ne fasse une bêtise. Il ne souriait plus, il mangeait peu, il parlait peu, il passait le plus clair de son temps à rester dans son coin, il ne l'appelait même plus «petite». Il commençait à maigrir. Cela faisait peur à la fille de Yuan. Même Donna, qui ne l'avait pas vu depuis des années et sans pour autant être très amie avec le jeune homme, trouvait cela inquiétant. Éric était rongé par l'angoisse pour Ambroise. Il savait que si le jeune métis avait réussi à subir avec force, courage et dignité les coups, la prostitution, les brimades, l'indifférence, mais là, il craignait que ce ne soit la blessure de trop. Ses illusions avaient été brisées, sa quête s'était révélée vaine. Il ne cherchait qu'un peu d'amour et d'affection auprès de ceux à qui il devait la vie mais le raisonnable quémandeur fut obligé de se rendre compte de l'évidence: ses parents n'avaient aucun amour dans le cœur à part celui des apparences. La nuit, étant donné qu'ils partageaient la même chambre, il sentait Ambroise s'accrocher à lui, comme s'il voulait se rassurer, se convaincre qu'il ne disparaitrait pas.

Un après-midi, Donna et Éric étaient partis faire des courses, laissant Marina avec Ambroise. Ce qu'elle pouvait les trouver mignon! Il formait vraiment un joli petit couple selon elle.

-Tiens, je ferais bien un jeu avec Ambroise, cela l'égayera peut-être.

Elle trouva un jeu de petits chevaux. C'était mieux que rien. Elle se rappelait qu'étant petite, elle donnait des noms aux canassons en plastique. Elle se rappela aussi qu'étant petite, elle aimait le mot «renégat». Elle n'en savait pas la signification mais elle aimait le son, l'aura qui s'en dégageait. Ce mot, elle l'adora quand elle comprit en jouant à Tales of Symphonia le but réel du Yuan pixelisé. Ce mot était pour elle un mot plein de noblesse.

Cessant sa rêverie sur le vocabulaire, elle alla voir si son ami était d'attaque pour une partie endiablée. Elle le trouva assis sur une chaise dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Éric. Il contemplait la lame de son épée, celle qu'il avait reçu une fois engagé chez les Renégats. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Marina le voyait agir ainsi. En revanche, jamais la lame n'avait été aussi prêt d'un endroit stratégique. Même si elle prit peur, elle n'en montra rien. Elle s'approcha doucement de lui. Il ne la remarqua pas. Il approchait la lame toujours plus prêt. Elle était à plat sur l'intérieur de son poignet, l'éclat de l'acier contrastait avec la carnation pâle du jeune homme. Son regard semblait hypnotisé. Il tourna la lame de manière à ce que le tranchant soit sur l'endroit où l'on pouvait le mieux atteindre les veines. Il appuya légèrement, du sang commença à couler. Ce fut à ce moment là que Marina réalisa qu'il n'hésiterait pas. Elle se rapprocha vite de lui et s'empara de son épée qu'elle envoya valser dans un coin de la pièce. Le bruit que l'arme fit en tombant sembla réveiller Ambroise. Il remarqua enfin la présence de la jeune fille. Il tremblait. Le choc de la voir, de savoir qu'elle l'avait vu ainsi, lui fit perdre la force qu'il avait pour se tenir assis. Il se retrouva à genoux aux pieds de Marina, lui tenant les poignets et se mit à pleurer, le front sur le ventre de la demoiselle.

-S'il te plait...Je t'en supplie...Que quelqu'un me tue!

Marina s'agenouilla face à lui.

-Il est hors de question que je te tue. Tu m'es trop précieux. Tes parents ne t'aiment peut-être pas mais moi si. Et je ne suis pas la seule.

_Que puis-je faire face à tant de détresse et de désespoir? Ce n'est en fait encore qu'un enfant en quête d'amour, un amour qu'il n'a jamais eu. Je peux lui en donner mais ce n'est pas un amour d'une amie qu'il recherche, c'est l'amour d'un père, d'une mère...Il cherche juste un foyer et sa chaleur. _

_Que puis-je faire à part le laisser pleurer? Non, je refuse, mon être tout entier s'y refuse! _

Marina ne sut pas ce qui la poussa à agir comme elle le fit. Elle serra le demi-elfe contre elle et lui caressa gentiment les cheveux. Elle ne sut pas ce qui la poussa à dire ce qu'elle dit mais elle le fit tout de même.

-C'est fini, Ambroise, ça va aller maintenant, je suis là. Maman est là.

Cela surprit Ambroise. Mais qu'est ce que ça pouvait être bon! Il ne savait pas ce que c'était, mais c'était doux, c'était chaud. Il la serra de toutes ses forces. Il ignorait que Marina était capable d'agir ainsi. Elle qui disait ne pas avoir la fibre maternelle, selon lui, elle s'était trompée. Ce contact, cette gentillesse et cette douceur, cette tendresse. C'était celle qu'il avait tant cherché. Il ne sut pas pourquoi il dit cela mais il ne put s'empêcher d'appeler Marina «Maman».

Marina avait l'impression d'être dans le monde où il y avait son cher Dunkerque, dans son club où elle avait consolé ses amis, à tel point que l'une d'elle un jour l'avait appelée exactement comme Ambroise l'avait fait.

Mais cela faisait partie du passé. Son avenir était auprès des Renégats. Sa priorité du moment, c'était Ambroise. Tous les deux restèrent enlacés un bon moment. Ils ne se relevèrent que quand Ambroise eut fini de pleurer pour de bon. Jamais Marina ne l'avait lâché. Ses genoux étaient endoloris mais peu lui importait. Ambroise ne pleurait plus.

-Il vaudrait mieux soigner cette vilaine coupure, tu ne crois pas? Les infections, c'est de la vraie merde.

-Tu ne lui diras rien?

-A qui?

-A Éric.

-Promis.

Pendant que Marina rangeait l'épée à un endroit sûr, Ambroise soignait cette plaie.

-Marina?

-Oui?

-C'est gênant...Mais...Est-ce que je peux...t'appeler Maman?

Marina eut l'impression de se retrouver à peine deux ans en arrière, au dojo. Elle adressa un sourire chaleureux à Ambroise.

-Je serais honorée d'être ta Maman, Ambroise. Cela aurait été une telle fierté pour moi que de mettre au monde un être tel que toi, mon enfant.

Mais du coup, ce n'est plus petite?

-Tu es grande. Grande par tes qualités.

-J'ai des défauts tu sais.

-Lesquels?

-Je suis une morfale.

-C'est bien d'avoir bon appétit.

-Je suis rêveuse.

-Ça a permis à certains d'écrire de belles choses.

-Je suis innocente et naïve.

-Tu es surtout jeune.

-Je suis curieuse.

-Ça peut être une qualité. Ne cherche pas, à mes yeux, tu n'as aucun gros défaut. Tu es un Ange tombée du Ciel. Littéralement.

Donna et Éric revenaient à ce moment là. Le blond remarqua la blessure de son ami.

-Maladresse de ma part. Éluda Ambroise

Éric le crut de bonne foi. Il demanda à Marina:

-Tu aimes l'omelette, Miss?

-Yep. Et je sais même la faire si tu veux.

-C'est vrai que l'on a jamais eu l'occasion de goûter ta cuisine.

-Mon talent de cuisinière est assez réduit. A part une mayonnaise, un assaisonnement de carotte et une omelette, je ne sais rien faire. Ma mère disait que ce n'était pas à moi de faire les corvées ménagères. Tant que j'avais une chambre correcte aérée tous les jours, ça lui allait.

Donna la regarda avec de grands yeux. Sur le coup, Marina crut qu'elle ignorait d'où elle venait. Non, c'était une Renégate, elle savait.

- Ta mère était géniale! La mienne, dès que j'oubliais de sortir la poubelle , ça chiait des bulles à en faire péter des éprouvettes!

Marina ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

Le soir, à sa demande, ce fut elle qui essaya de faire à dîner. Ambroise lui demanda:

-Je peux t'aider Maman?

-Bien sûr mon chéri.

Éric tilta le nouveau sobriquet et aussitôt il comprit. Il eut une vague idée de ce qu'il s'était passé.

-C'était un mal pour un bien. Au moins, maintenant, il a une vraie maman qui l'aime.

_**A Suivre**_


	10. La relève de Monsieur est assurée

_**Chapitre 10: La relève de Monsieur est assurée**_

La vie à Asgard pour le quatuor se déroulait paisiblement. Ambroise retrouvait le sourire, Éric et Donna semblaient se rapprocher, Marina jouait son rôle de mère. Tout allait bien, en apparence. La miss Ka-Fai ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à son père, se demandant s'il allait bien, si sa santé était bonne, s'il n'avait pas trop de problèmes à gérer chez les Renégats... Il lui manquait. Les Renégats lui manquaient. La base et ses diverses facettes lui manquaient. Marina n'avait jamais été vraiment croyante. De plus, elle savait que la Déesse Martel était une illusion. Derrière cette appellation, il y avait sa mère. Pourtant, elle se surprit à prier chaque nuit avant d'aller se coucher. Elle priait pour ses amis, elle priait pour son fils, elle priait pour les Renégats, elle priait pour son père. Elle commençait toujours par « Ma chère Maman, toi qui habites littéralement dans les Cieux...» Elle finissait en la remerciant puis allait dormir. Parfois, elle recevait une lettre de Yuan. Toutes lui disaient que tout allait bien, qu'il allait bien, qu'elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter. Parfois, il surmontait sa timidité et osait même écrire qu'elle lui manquait. Marina se doutait bien qu'il ne lui disait pas toute la vérité, qu'il voulait sans doute la ménager. Elle lui écrivait sincèrement. Elle allait très bien. A la demande de son père, un jour, elle lui racontait ses journées, ses délires avec ses trois amis, ses découvertes, ses joies et ses peines. Yuan se surprit à s'intéresser sincèrement aux aléas de la vie d'une adolescente. Mais bon, ce n'était pas n'importe quelle adolescente. C'était son adolescente. Il souriait sincèrement de ses petites gaffes, il arrivait même à trouver cela mignon, c'est vous dire...Sa fille...Il avait toujours du mal à réaliser qu'il était père. Le père de l'enfant de sa chère Martel. A cette pensée, son cœur se réchauffait. Un de ces jours, tiens, quand il pourrait se libérer de ses obligations un moment, il lui ferait la surprise d'aller la voir. Il imaginait déjà son sourire, sa joie. C'était une bonne idée.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

C'était un jour parfaitement ordinaire, ensoleillée quoiqu'un peu fraîche. Ambroise étant parti aux courses, Éric, Donna et Marina jouaient à un jeu de cartes élégamment nommé « Trou du c**». Faisant mine d'être choquée par l'appellation, Marina proposa de surnommer ce jeu « Orifice de l'extrême-bas du dos ». Donna éclata de rire quand elle entendit ce nom prononcé avec un ton faussement manière et pompeux. Au bout d'une petite heure, Ambroise était revenu, quelques lettres à la main. Toutes pour Éric. Factures, factures, publicités, et...tiens! Une lettre de son oncle.

Le jeune homme la lut donc. A la fin de sa lecture, il était blême. Il prit une chaise et se laissa tomber dessus. Il essaya de reprendre contenance. Donna lui demanda ce qu'il se passait, inquiète.

-Les Renégats sont morts.

-Quoi?

Éric prit une profonde inspiration avant d'expliquer:

-Le Cruxis a tout découvert. L'emplacement des deux bases, l'identité du Seigneur Yuan, tout. Les seules choses que l'organisation ignore, c'est notre vie ici et l'existence de Marina.

-Comment va ton oncle? S'enquit Ambroise

-Il va bien, il se planque pour le moment.

-Beaucoup de pertes? Demanda Donna

-A part mon oncle, Ambroise, Marina, toi et moi, il n'y a plus un seul Renégat en vie.

Sans s'en rendre compte, Marina tremblait. Les Renégats, morts? Non, c'était un poisson d'avril, une blague. Où était la caméra cachée? Et Éric, il n'avait même pas parlé de son père. Il était mort, lui aussi? Elle réussit à prononcer sa question, balbutiante.

-Je ne sais pas, mon oncle n'en parle pas. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, le Seigneur Yuan est fort, je suis certain qu'il va bien.

Marina acquiesça. C'était vrai, après tout. Son père était fort. Il se battait bien. Il était sans doute en vie, quelque part. Pourtant, malgré le fait qu'elle se répétait ces mots, telle une litanie perpétuelle, elle était incapable de se rassurer. Malgré la nouvelle, le quatuor fut bien obligé de continuer sa vie. Le monde tournait toujours. Afin de se changer les idées, Marina alla se promener un peu du côté de l'autel de Balacruf, là où il y avait peu, Raine avait dansé pour attirer un esprit et obtenir la carte permettant d'ouvrir le mausolée de Balacruf. Par chance, aucun membre du groupe de l'Élue ne la reconnut. Elle avait des doutes néanmoins sur Kratos mais il n'était pas dans son intérêt de déclencher une bataille en ville. Elle avait aussi remarqué qu'il était plus pâle que la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, ses traits étaient tirés, il avait l'air malade. M'enfin, il y avait Raine pour le guérir s'il était malade.

Assise et adossée à la stèle, elle laissa son esprit voguer. Le vent faisait valser ses cheveux châtain. Ses pensées s'envolaient mais revenaient comme une boomerang. Inlassablement, une idée lui revenait. Et si Yuan avait péri lui aussi dans l'attaque surprise? Seigneur non! Cela serait son pire cauchemar! Mais alors, pourquoi ce manque de nouvelles? Bon d'accord, c'était récent. Il n'avait peut être pas eu le temps. Ou alors il était...La jeune fille sentit des larmes couler le long de ses joues. Elle ne chercha pas à les retenir. Elle avait du rester un moment à pleurer, Éric était venu la chercher. Ce qu'il vit relevait pour lui du surnaturel. Marina, la joyeuse, la déconneuse, l'espiègle Marina Ka-Fai pleurait. Pourtant, il comprenait. Si il avait été à sa place, apprenant cette nouvelle et sans nouvelle, aucune de son oncle, lui aussi il aurait pleuré. Sauf que Marina avait un peu trop de fierté ou d'orgueil pour pleurer devant les gens. D'accord, elle avait déjà pleuré une fois devant lui mais ce n'était pas pareil. Il s'approcha doucement d'elle, elle remarqua sa présence. Avec délicatesse, il prit place à côté d'elle et la prit gentiment dans ses bras. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle fonde en larmes encore plus une fois dans ses bras mais il ne le montra pas. Il la laissa pleurer à sa guise.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Un mois plus tard, toujours pas de nouvelles pour Marina. Éric, quand à lui, apprit par lettre que Botta était rentré chez lui, en bonne santé, qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il s'inquiète.

Ce mois fut un Enfer pour Marina. Elle espérait en voyant le soleil se lever avoir des nouvelles concernant son père avant son coucher. Bonne ou mauvaise, elle s'était résignée mais elle en avait assez de l'attente. Elle se demandait si son père aussi profitait du Soleil. Elle s'en tordait les mains. Aucun de ses trois amis ne la laissèrent en plan, comme on dit. Ils essayaient de lui changer les idées. Entre Donna et ses répliques épiques à Ambroise quand il faisait des pompes comme «Arrête de brouter le gazon, tu veux devenir un musclé ou une lesbienne?», Ambroise qui était toujours à titiller Donna, Éric qui essayait tant bien que mal de concrétiser une histoire d'amour, Marina savourait. Cela lui faisait du bien.

C'était un après-midi tout à fait ordinaire. Le quatuor venait de manger et vaquait à ses occupations. Marina aidait Éric à la vaisselle, puisque c'était leur tour, Ambroise lisait bien tranquillement dans le canapé et commençait à somnoler, Donna s'était réellement endormie. Un petit bruit de chute attira l'attention des laveurs. Ambroise s'était endormi à son tour, lâchant son livre qui gisait à terre. Marina ramassa le livre et déposa une légère couverture sur les épaules de son fils de cœur. Éric la regardait, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Une petite heure plus tard, les endormis se réveillaient. La journée se déroula sans accrocs.

Vers dix-neuf heures, on frappait à la porte. Ce fut Marina qui ouvrit. A la vue du visiteur, elle crut d'abord que ses yeux lui jouaient un tour, ou alors qu'elle rêvait. Ce ne fut que quand il lui souhaita le bonsoir qu'elle réalisa enfin. Elle se jeta littéralement dans ses bras.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

-Qui vous a trahi?

-Kvar m'a espionné alors que je discutais avec Kratos, le seul à savoir et à garder mon secret. Il a eu le temps de rapporter à Yggdrasill avant de mourir.

-Qu'allez-vous faire maintenant?

-Rien.

-Comment ça rien?

-Je ne peux plus rien faire. Les Renégats sont morts.

-Et nous alors? Et Botta?

-Vous avez eu suffisamment de chance pour rester en vie, ne la gâchez pas.

-Les Renégats ne sont pas morts, Papa. Le chef n'est pas mort au combat et a encore des guerriers. Et même si vous étiez tombé, j'aurai continué.

-Hors de question.

-Donc vous préférez laisser tomber votre rêve? Okay, les Renégats sont morts, mais moi, rien ne m'empêche de former une organisation prenant la relève.

-Je te l'ai déjà dit, c'est niet Marina. Je ne veux pas te perdre comme j'ai perdu ta mère.

-Et moi alors? Pendant un mois, j'ai vécu avec la peur d'apprendre votre mort! Moi aussi, je ne veux pas vous perdre mais je ne veux plus être séparée de vous! Je suis née Renégate, je mourrai Renégate! Là où le père tombe, l'enfant prend la relève! C'est dans l'ordre des choses. Tout n'est pas perdu. Pour résumer, nous avons un chef stratège guerrier, son bras droit, trois guerriers et une mascotte. Il nous manque juste le courage. Si nous formons une nouvelle organisation, qui agirait différemment des Renégats, nous aurons un effet de surprise.

-Et les armes?

-Je peux retourner à ma guise dans le monde où je suis née et où l'on m'a oubliée. Là-bas, il y a des armes. Aussi puissant Yggdrasill soit-il, il ne peut rien face à un revolver.

-Soit mais reste à l'arrière.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi. Yggdrasill ne sait pas qui je suis. A ses yeux, je suis une inconnue parmi tant d'autres. Et quand bien même, s'il le savait, cela ne l'empêcherait pas d'agir. Cela le motiverait plus.

Yuan soupira. Marina ne lâcherait jamais l'affaire. Dans un murmure, il s'avoua vaincu. Il était fatigué, il voulait dormir. Entre une fille obstinée à raison et une blessure profonde à l'abdomen qui guérissait, le sommeil était la meilleure échappatoire.

_**A Suivre **_


	11. Moments père fille

_**Chapitre 11: Moments père-fille**_

Malgré la généreuse proposition de son subordonné, qui lui proposait de l'héberger, Yuan avait poliment refusé pour plusieurs raisons. La première était d'ordre moral, il ne se voyait pas vivre chez un de ses anciens subalternes. Ensuite, il savait par les lettres de sa fille que vivre à quatre dans cette petite maison était déjà difficile en raison de la superficie de la demeure. Éric était chez lui, Yuan refusait l'idée que le propriétaire des lieux dorme sur un canapé alors qu'il était chez lui. Enfin, il était sûr qu'il ne s'y sentirait pas à l'aise. Non pas à cause des habitants. Il connaissait la générosité et la gentillesse sincère d'Éric, le respect et la pudeur de Marina et la discrétion d'Ambroise et Donna. Simplement, c'était une maison de jeunes. Il ne se considérait pas comme étant une relique mais il fallait voir la vérité en face. Il était adulte. Sur les quatre habitants de la maison, trois sortaient à peine de l'adolescence et une était encore dedans. Il ne voulait pas briser leur harmonie. Alors il trouva une petite maison à louer dans la ville pour pas trop cher. Marina passait le voir tout les jours, qu'il pleuve, qu'il vente, qu'il neige, qu'il fasse chaud. Il l'écoutait. Sa fraîcheur était apaisante. Il avait l'impression de revoir Martel dans les traits de la jeune demoiselle. Elle allait avoir dix-huit ans et pourtant, elle gardait un côté enfantin, sans pour autant être une immature complète. Il savait que sa fille était un être sérieux par nature. Son côté gamin servait à équilibrer sa personnalité. Et puis, bon sang, elle n'était encore qu'une adolescente, pas une adulte! Yuan voulait qu'elle en profite au maximum. Il espérait, secrètement, qu'elle oublie ses envies de vendetta envers le Cruxis. S'il la perdait, il savait qu'il ne le supporterait pas. Le temps passant, il comprenait de plus en plus Kratos sur le plan paternel. Il se sentait capable du meilleur comme du pire pour assurer la sécurité et le bonheur de son enfant. Il se surprenait à garder en réserve les gâteaux préférés de Marina pour ses visites. Enfin, gâteaux préférés...Il avait bien remarqué que sa fille mangeait de tout, même des choses que les adolescents n'aiment pas en général. Il en conclut que ceux qui avaient eu la grande chance de l'éduquer avaient bien fait leur travail. Il la savait gourmande mais elle savait s'arrêter quand son ventre lui disait stop. Non, franchement, il s'estimait chanceux, il aurait pu avoir pire comme fille, une fille qu'il n'aurait jamais comprise et réciproquement. Le pire dans la vie selon Yuan. Être incapable de comprendre l'autre. On peut comprendre sans être d'accord, sans cautionner. C'est normal. Mais ne pas comprendre et se permettre le luxe de juger, le demi-elfe détestait cela. Un jour, sa fille avait eu cette phrase remarquable quand on lui avait dit que, de toute façon, elle ne pourrait jamais comprendre la peine de l'autre totalement.

-C'est vrai. Je ne peux pas comprendre, je ne suis ni dans la vie ni dans l'esprit de la personne. Je ne peux qu'imaginer et pourtant, cela n'est pas encore suffisant. Le plus important dans l'histoire, c'est d'être présent. L'Enfer, ce n'est pas les autres. L'Enfer, c'est soi-même car personne ne sera jamais plus cruel que vous sur votre propre personne.

La personne qui parlait à Marina avait été littéralement soufflée par la réponse quasi philosophique de la jeune femme. Elle s'était attendu à un blabla fade, sans intérêt ni profondeur. Elle avait eu une leçon d'humilité, d'intelligence et de finesse. Yuan s'était senti si fier d'elle! Fier que son nom soit rattaché à un être tel que cette enfant, fier de sa répartie, fier de sa volonté de bien faire, fier de sa persévérance. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi Ambroise et Éric l'avaient tout de suite aimé. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi Botta l'estimait tant. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi Kratos se souvenait si bien d'elle alors qu'il ne l'avait vu qu'une fois. Bon, pour Kratos, cela venait peut-être aussi du fait qu'elle avait été la seule fille à l'envoyer valser dans le décor tel un sac de pommes de terre. En imaginant la scène, Yuan souriait toujours. Il se souvint aussi d'une discussion avec Marina et à un moment de la conversation, ils parlaient de Lloyd.

-Un gamin impulsif et assez bête. Avait dit l'adulte

-Lloyd n'a jamais été et ne sera jamais un crétin.

Marina était alors partie dans un argumentaire complet et fourni des raisons pour lesquelles elle pensait que Lloyd n'était pas le garçon stupide que l'on décrivait parfois dans les fanfictions. Pour résumer la pensée de la demoiselle, pour elle, Lloyd était un enfant intelligent mais dont l'esprit avait besoin d'être sollicité par du concret, qui avait des intuitions presque toujours exactes et qui avait juste besoin d'un peu plus de temps pour apprendre mais surtout comprendre que la moyenne des élèves lambda. Yuan fut si impressionné par la véracité des arguments de sa fille qu'il admit sans mauvaise foi qu'il s'était peut-être trompé à son sujet. Intérieurement, il s'était dit que le jeune homme avait du sacrément toucher la fibre maternelle de sa progéniture. Une autre fois, elle lui avait dit qu'elle continuait à s'entrainer aux arts martiaux, elle ne voulait pas perdre la main et ça la détendait. Elle essayait de combler ses défauts dans cette discipline. Elle continuait aussi à étudier. Elle ne voulait pas se satisfaire de, il citait de mémoire, ses pauvres connaissances basiques. Pour résumer, il avait une fille facile à vivre, intelligente, un brin perfectionniste et déjantée sur les bords. Sacré cadeau qu'Origin lui avait fait! Plus il la connaissait, plus il pensait à ses propres péchés et moins il se sentait digne d'être appelé « Papa » par la jeune femme. Cela ne l'empêchait pas de l'aimer et d'être extrêmement fier d'elle. Il voulait sincèrement mieux la connaître. Il avait, par une manière détournée, essayer d'apprendre par la bouche de sa fille ses passions, les questions du genre « couleur préférée » n'étant pas du tout la tasse de thé du demi-elfe. Il apprit qu'elle aimait lire. Saine occupation. Elle aimait dessiner. Cela développait le sens de l'observation et la patience. Elle aimait écrire. Il en conclut donc qu'elle écrivait déjà.

-J'ai commencé à l'âge de douze ans, je voulais créer des nouveaux épisodes de mes mangas préférés. C'était nul, mal écrit, court et cliché mais j'y prenais du plaisir. Je n'ai jamais arrêté. Je me suis améliorée depuis, grâce à l'aide d'amies surtout. Ça me prend tellement que, quand je n'écris pas une idée qui me trotte dans la tête, ça peut me rendre malade ou je ressens ce que mon personnage ressent. C'est impressionnant mais pas déplaisant en soi.

Il lui avait dit qu'elle pourrait peut-être en faire son métier. Elle lui expliqua, qu'à la base, elle voulait être dessinatrice BD mais les moqueries cyniques d'une conseillère d'orientation, lui disant que cela n'était pas un vrai métier, l'avait tellement dégoutée qu'elle s'était par la suite jurée de ne laisser personne décider de sa vie pour elle. Ensuite, elle s'était destinée à une carrière dans le domaine du jeu vidéo mais ses parents n'avaient pas les moyens de l'envoyer dans son école et ils s'étaient laissés influencer par la même conseillère d'orientation, ils l'avaient mis par défaut dans une filière pour exploiter les langues étrangères dans le domaine de l'entreprise, histoire qu'elle ne reste pas à la maison sans rien faire après le bac. Cela était resté en travers de la gorge de la jeune femme et elle en fut réellement déprimée. Ils ne le remarquèrent jamais, elle le leur cacha bien. Puis, pendant les grandes vacances, elle entendit parler par la sœur d'une amie d'une filière post-bac spécialisée dans la littérature et les lettres. A la base, c'était pour les futurs profs, mais il existait un parcours pour ceux qui ne se destinaient pas au professorat. Elle fut exaltée par le récit de la jeune femme. En une semaine, elle accomplit un véritable parcours du combattant pour récupérer les papiers, faire le changement de parcours, l'inscription, les papiers d'assurance et tout. Ses parents l'aidèrent mais ce fut elle qui fit le plus gros du boulot. Ses parents eurent peur qu'elle manque de temps et qu'elle ne fusse obligée d'attendre la fin du premier semestre pour changer de filière.

-Tu iras en LEA, Marina. Avaient-ils dit, défaitistes.

-Je n'irai pas. C'est hors de question. Si j'y vais, je vous promets que je ne travaillerai pas. Cela serait une perte de temps et un vrai gâchis.

Son ton était catégorique et sans appel. Elle réussit à s'inscrire en Lettres Modernes pile poil pour la rentrée et sa détermination ,elle ne le devait qu'à elle. Ses meilleurs amis se réjouirent sincèrement pour elle. Sa déprime partit dès qu'elle sut qu'elle irait là où elle avait choisit, parce qu'elle était enfin redevenue le maître de son destin. On lui dit par la suite qu'être auteur serait dur, que cela n'était pas un vrai métier ou alors, qu'il fallait qu'elle ait un travail à côté. Elle le savait. On insinua qu'elle devrait être prof vu qu'elle avait les capacités. Marina haïssait cette phrase et il était hors de question pour elle de devenir prof. Elle ne le voulait pas. Elle ne savait donc pas ce qu'elle ferait de sa vie mais au moins, elle avait une occupation. Enfin, elle l'aurait eu, si elle était restée dans son monde. Yuan apprit que là-bas, Marina écoutait plus qu'elle ne se confessait, même si elle avait besoin de parler. Elle l'avoua d'elle-même, même si parler, ça lui faisait du bien, jamais, au grand jamais, elle ne se laisserait voir le côté sombre de son être. Elle était suffisamment grande pour porter sa croix en silence et si certains voulaient la porter avec elle, qu'elle les sentaient sincères, alors elle partageait. Elle préférait consoler. Elle trouvait cela plus beau et plus honorable pour une jeune femme de son caractère. Quitte à craquer, elle préférait craquer seule, étant la seule spectatrice de ses larmes qu'elle jugeait laides. Les autres pouvaient pleurer, elle les consolait. Elle non. C'était aussi une promesse entre elle et sa conscience. Yuan trouvait qu'il y avait en cela un peu trop de fierté, mais étant doté lui-même de pas mal d'orgueil, il ne lui fit jamais la remarque, cela n'aurait servi à rien, sinon à blesser Marina. L'adage « Fais ce que je dis et non ce que je fais » était sur la liste noire du métis.

Un jour, Yuan lui avait demandé de lui apporter ses œuvres. Dessins, écrits, peu importait, il voulait voir de ses propres yeux le talent de sa fille. Elle obéit avec plaisir, toute heureuse de pouvoir montrer à ce père qu'elle aimait tant ce qu'elle faisait. Elle lui dit qu'elle faisait aussi des vidéos quand elle était sur Terre mais, malheureusement, là où ils étaient, ils n'y avaient pas accès. Yuan regarda en premier les dessins de Marina. Il tomba sur un dessin le représentant. Il datait d'il y a deux ans. Un simple crayonné. Pourtant, il était réussi. On le reconnaissait sans peine, son expression était celle qu'il avait le plus souvent porté.

-Tu l'as fait de tête? Demanda t-il

-Non, avec un modèle. Je suis plus une copiste qu'autre chose. Sans modèle de référence, je n'y arrive pas aussi bien. Répondit Marina, un peu honteuse

Il fouilla un peu et tomba sur un dessin en noir et blanc, datant de l'année précédente. En haut à droite, il y avait une inscription « Lloyd Irving-Aurion, de tête. » puis la date et la signature. Il était vrai que c'était moins précis, elle lui avait aussi mis des vêtements terriens mais Yuan avait reconnu tout de suite Lloyd. Quelque part, il revoyait Kratos adolescent à travers ce dessin.

-Certes, c'est un peu moins précis de tête mais je trouve que tu te débrouilles bien. Assura Yuan à sa fille qui eu un sourire gêné mais heureux

Il trouva d'autres croquis, plusieurs avec des gens qu'il connaissait, un magnifique d'un certain Edward Elric, un très réussi niveau mecha de Gundam Wing, une BD qui devait dater d'il y a longtemps si on en jugeait pas les traits hésitants et grossiers dessinés, plusieurs de Lady Oscar. Apparemment, marina avait du mal à dessiner les mains. Lui-même ayant dessiné dans sa prime jeunesse, il savait par expérience que cela n'était pas facile. Il en trouva un pas mal de Pronyma. Puis il s'attaqua à la lecture de quelques fictions de Marina. Il commença par les plus courtes, les vignettes, les One-Shot. Il se jura de lire les plus longues après. Il repéra quelques formulations maladroites, de rares fautes d'orthographe mais là aussi, on sentait une évolution dans le style de la jeune femme. Il devenait plus affirmé. Elle restait simple mais efficace, elle avait un côté très psychologique mais aussi innocent. En même temps, vu son âge...Il s'étonna de trouver des fictions sur les relations homosexuelles. Non pas qu'il fut homophobe, les gens pouvaient bien faire leurs vies comme bon leur semblaient, Yuan n'en avait rien à faire. Il apprit que Marina, sans pour autant appartenir à cette communauté, était une fervente défenseure de la cause homosexuelle. Elle voulait même leur donner le droit de se marier et d'adopter. La grande tolérance de sa fille fut une autre raison pour Yuan d'être fier d'elle. Il apprit aussi qu'elle écrivait sur commande. Elle écrivait des fictions pour les offrir ensuite.

-Mon amie Camille m'avait un jour demandé de lui écrire une fiction où elle était amie avec Kvar...Moi qui écris souvent vite, là j'ai un peu séché, mais j'ai réussi. Cinq pages.

Par chance, elle en avait gardé une copie. Yuan la lut. Apparemment, Marina et son amie avaient inventé un monde à elles. Dans celui-ci, Camille était mariée à Lloyd et elle avait été la meilleure amie de Kvar. Marina avait écrit une scène de dîner qui avait fait sourire Yuan. Lloyd avait proposé à Camille d'inviter son ami à venir manger, sans se douter que c'était l'assassin de sa mère. De son côté, la jeune femme avait proposé à Lloyd d'inviter Kratos, comme ça, le père et le fils seraient ensemble. Quand Kvar fut arrivé, l'ambiance avait changé mais Kratos et Lloyd n'avaient rien fait par respect pour Camille. Yuan imaginait parfaitement la scène, Kratos et Lloyd mangeant avec l'homme qu'ils détestaient par dessus tout, se retenant de le tuer alors que l'occasion était belle. Il avait envie de rire. Il lut la suite. Si Lloyd s'était calmé, Kratos en avait été malade. A dire vrai, il en aurait été capable. A la fin, Yuan demanda si elle publiait ses écrits.

-Sur un site de fiction. Je m'y étais fait des amies. Debby, Olo et Nat et bien d'autres. Dans une de mes présentations de profil, j'avais mis mes couples préférés de Tales of Symphonia.

Yuan fut piqué par la curiosité et demanda la liste.

-Il y en a un que vous allez détester. Dit Marina, subitement mal à son aise

-Et alors? Il s'agit juste de préférences, c'est pas comme si ils étaient vrais.

-Vous me promettez de ne pas vous mettre en colère quand vous entendrez ce fameux couple? Je vous ai cité dans deux couples différents.

-Je te le promets.

Yuan se demandait pourquoi tant de précautions. Elle ne voulait pas le froisser, d'accord, mais vous n'attaquez pas un auteur quand il met en couple Machin avec Bidule alors que vous imaginiez mieux Machin avec Trucmuche. Marina commença sa liste. Lloyd et Colette. Un des plus évidents. Zélos et Sheena. A prouver mais pas stupide. Kratos et Anna. Evident. Génis et Préséa. Il ne connaissait pas cette Préséa. Raine et Régal. Idem. Il ne connaissait pas Régal. Yggdrasill et Pronyma. Yuan eut alors un sourire. Il fallait oser mais pourquoi pas? Forcystus et Kate. Là, il fallait beaucoup d'imagination, Marina n'en manquait pas. Yuan et Martel. Encore une évidence. Lloyd et Zélos. Yuan eut un instant de réflexion. Lloyd calmerait Zélos, alors pourquoi pas? Yuan et Kratos. Là, Yuan se figea littéralement et pâlit. Lui et cet idiot ensemble? Le pire, c'est que c'était le couple préféré de sa fille. Comment elle pouvait les imaginer ensemble? Ils avaient des points communs, d'accord, ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps, d'accord mais de là à les imaginer _en couple_!

-Je suis désolée...murmura Marina

Cela prit tout le courage de Yuan pour lui dire ce qu'il allait lui dire.

-Bien expliqué, ça peut être une bonne idée...

Non, franchement, Marina avait une sacrée imagination! Mais Yuan aimait cela. C'était l'une des raisons pour lesquelles il ne s'ennuyait jamais avec sa fille chérie. Il se demandait toujours ce que Marina trouverait à lui dire le lendemain, quand elle le quittait après sa visite.

_**A Suivre**_


	12. Grandir et évouler

_**Chapitre 12: Grandir et évoluer**_

Cela devait faire bien un mois depuis que Yuan était revenu et donc deux mois pour la mort des Renégats et Marina se désespérait. Elle avait beau se creuser la cervelle, elle ne trouvait rien pour accomplir sa vendetta. Elle avait pensé à retourner sur Terre pour trouver des armes à feu mais elle avait peur qu'Yggdrasill ne remarque l'aide d'Origin et la jeune femme ne voulait pas mettre l'Esprit dans l'embarras Et si une simple gamecube ne fonctionnait pas dans son nouveau monde, les armes à feu risquaient de devenir inutiles. Elle aurait pu tenter un voyage en France ou aux États-Unis pour s'en procurer une et la tester à Asgard, dans un coin isolé, où elle ne pourrait blesser personne. Néanmoins, pour cela, encore une fois, l'aide d'Origin se révélait presque indispensable. En plus, elle ne savait pas utiliser une arme à feu. Marina renonça. Elle avait également pensé s'allier au groupe de l'Élue, dans le but de leur révéler la vérité et la sombre destinée qui attendait Colette. Cependant, elle n'avait aucune idée d'où ils pouvaient être. Même en tendant bien l'oreille, en regardant régulièrement les journaux, elle ne trouvait aucune information viable. Il n'était pas rare que l'un de ses colocataires la retrouve endormie sur un coin de table, la tête sur des papiers brouillons où étaient griffonnées différentes notes, pour la plupart rayées et à chaque fois, à son réveil, quand elle se relisait, elle voyait que son plan n'était pas possible et elle jetait la feuille dans la poubelle. Elle sentait son impuissance chaque jour un peu plus, son inaptitude à faire des stratégies comme celles de son père bien-aimé. Que croyait-elle? Qu'avoir des centaines d'heures de jeu sur Fire Emblem allait l'aider à égaler l'intelligence tactique de son géniteur? Elle voulait venger les Renégats. Elle se sentait responsable de cette tragédie. Elle ne voulait pas que ses amis, son père et Botta se soient retrouvés au chômage technique pour rien. Elle voulait réaliser le vœu de son père: libérer Martel et lui accorder à jamais le repos éternel. Elle voulait réaliser le vœu de sa mère, et par extension celui de son oncle, même s'il avait déformé les dernières volontés de sa sœur: créer un monde sans discrimination. Mais ce n'était pas en étant une otaku et ceinture marron de self-défense qu'elle allait y arriver.

-C'est la réalité ma pauvre Marina. Ce n'est que le goût de l'amer réalité et de l'âpre vérité. Tu es impuissante. Tu ne seras jamais aussi douée que l'est Yuan Ka-Fai, même si tu es sa fille. Tu n'es pas la Wonder Woman que tu voudrais être. Rappelle toi: L'intelligence et le charisme de ton père, la beauté et l'athlétisme de Lara Croft, quasi invincible comme Makina Hoshimura, avec la force de caractère d'Oscar de Jarjayes. Tu n'es qu'une demi-elfe lambda. Tu ne seras jamais que ça. Tu rêvais d'un grand destin, un dans lequel ton nom serait devenu une légende. Tu l'as déjà en partie. Mais pas par tes faits d'armes ou tes exploits. Tu ne seras jamais vraiment une guerrière, tu prônes la diplomatie et le pacifisme à la Relena Peacecraft. C'est honorable. Mais aujourd'hui, cela ne te sert à rien. Pensait la demoiselle

Cependant, malgré cela, elle essayait de rester souriante, de garder espoir et courage. Après tout, Trowa Barton n'avait-il pas dit _« Nous ne pouvons pas nous battre si le courage nous manque! »_? Ne l'avait-elle pas dit à son père quand il était revenu à Asgard?

-Garder courage et espoir, c'est bien, mais tu t'engages dans un cul de sac. Tu ne trouves rien. Et tu ne peux que te débrouiller seule. Tu ne veux pas apporter d'ennuis à Botta. Tu sais très bien que ton père souhaiterait te voir vivre une vie de jeune fille normale, qu'il désapprouve ton projet parce qu'il craint pour ta vie. En même temps, ça se comprend, il n'a que toi. Tu ne veux pas impliquer tes colocataires, même s'ils ont été Renégats. Si tu engages Éric, Botta voudra forcément aider son cher neveu. Et donc, Botta aura des ennuis. Si tu engages Donna ou Ambroise, Éric voudra forcément aider et si il aide, Botta viendra aussi. Si tu veux tous les épargner, tu dois te débrouiller seule. Mais seule, tu es impuissante, inexpérimentée. Tu n'es pas une vraie Renégate, mais ça, tu le sais déjà. Tu n'es qu'une bleusaille, une Renégate en herbe. Même si tu as fait des progrès depuis ton premier échec. Même si ton père semble déjà très fier de toi. Réalise. Tu ne seras jamais comme lui. Même si tu le souhaites de toutes tes forces parce que tu l'admires. Même si tu le souhaites de toutes tes forces parce qu'il est un homme qui mérite tout les respects. Même si tu le souhaites de toutes tes forces parce que tu l'aimes et parce que tu le voies par tes yeux de petite fille aimante qui a trop envie que son papa soit fier de dire: _« Je vous présente ma fille, Marina. »_. Tu sais tout cela, alors pourquoi es-tu incapable de t'avouer vaincue? Pourquoi refuses-tu d'abandonner?

La réponse était simple.

-Parce que je ne veux pas trahir mes convictions et mes principes.

-Tu trahis ton oncle, tu sais?

-Mais je ne me trahirai point.

Elle ne voulait pas trahir qui elle était. Elle porterait toujours Mithos dans son cœur, même si ils ne se connaissaient pas, même s'ils ne s'étaient jamais rencontrés. Car il était aussi une partie d'elle. Mais elle n'était pas Yggdrasill. Elle était Ka-Fai jusqu'à la moelle, et fière de l'être. Elle eut soudain une nouvelle idée de plan. Infiltrer le Cruxis, voler des informations, des armes, le miner de l'intérieur pour ensuite aider Kratos et le groupe de l'Élue.

-Sauf que, si tu veux épargner tes amis, il te faut agir seule. Ça te prendra des années. Tu ne les as pas. Et Kratos ne te fera pas confiance tout de suite. Même si tu es une ancienne Renégate. Même si tu lui révèles ton secret et les liens qui t'unissent à son meilleur ami. Tu n'es ni Solid Snake, ni une Totally Spies. Tu te feras vite repérer, même avec ta rhétorique et au final, tu lui seras plus inutile qu'autre chose. Oublie le rocambolesque. Tu n'es pas une héroïne de roman. Tu n'en es pas une tout court.

Marina soupira. Cette situation la fatiguait et lui donnait presque envie de pleurer. Il fallait qu'elle l'admette. Elle ne réaliserait jamais son rêve.

-Résigne toi, ma pauvre fille. Tu n'es pas la première qui a rêvé de voler trop haut. Tu n'es pas non plus la première à perdre tes illusions. Tu grandis. Tu deviens adulte. Tu sens le plafond de tes capacités. Tu n'es pas la première et tu ne seras pas la dernière. Tes amis et ton père ont bien réussi à se faire une raison. Ils ont presque tous un projet nouveau en tête. Éric voudrait enfin réussir à se déclarer à celle qu'il aime et il travaille dur pour devenir professeur. Donna attend patiemment qu'Éric y arrive tout en gardant contact avec ses sœurs qui travaillent dans une boutique de linges. Ambroise a découvert le secret de sa naissance, le vrai secret, la raison de la haine de ceux qu'il avait toujours appelé _« Papa et Maman _» sans en faire une dépression nerveuse. Au contraire, il en est sorti apaisé et grandi et il n'a pas honte de rendre visite à ses amis de son ancien lupanard. Yuan semble s'accommoder de sa nouvelle vie. Il veut te voir grandir un peu, mûrir, vivre ta vie. Qui sait? Il aimerait peut-être assister à ton mariage et devenir grand-père. Mais tu sais que dans tout les cas, il sera là pour toi car tu es sa fille, ce qu'il a de plus précieux au monde. Quoi que tu fasses, il ne te jugera pas. Pour Botta, tu ne sais pas, mais tu es certaine qu'il va bien et qu'il s'en sort sans trop de soucis. Il n'y a que toi qui n'arrive pas à te projeter dans le futur car le monde adulte t'ennuie au possible par sa rigidité et sa stérilité, son sérieux étouffant et son absence de fougue. Cependant, tu ne peux y échapper et tu en as peur car tu sens que personne ne pourra te comprendre là-bas. Tu te trompes peut-être mais vu comment les enfants de ton âge ont été cruels avec toi sur Terre, vu les gamelles que tu t'es prises à cause de certains des membres de ton ancienne famille, tu sais que tu dois juste te taire et rester avec tes démons. Et tu détestes ça. Pour toi, la majorité des adultes n'ont d'adultes que le nom. Bien sûr, il y a des exceptions. Regarde Yuan, Botta, la mère d'Éric que tu connais grâce aux paroles de son fils, les Renégats en général, Kratos, tes anciens grands-parents maternels...La liste est longue. Abandonner ne fait pas partie de ton vocabulaire, tu dévies, tu cherches d'autres issues. Mais là, tu es face à un barrage. Toi seule est en mesure de le faire sauter sous ta pression. Mais c'est aussi à toi de trouver comment. Et ce chemin vers l'illumination passe par la résignation.

Pour chasser ses idées noires, Marina dessinait. On ne dessinait jamais mieux que sous le coup d'une émotion. Éric et Ambroise savaient cela. Alors, quand ils virent les merveilles que Marina faisait en une heure alors que d'habitude, cela lui prenait le double, ils surent que leur protégée, si chère à leurs cœurs, n'allaient pas bien.

-Il faudrait lui parler, savoir ce qui la mine...Mais comment? Si nous attaquons le problème directement, elle dira qu'elle va bien, qu'elle est juste un peu fatiguée avant de nous servir son éternel sourire.

Ambroise eut un sourire triste. Éric avait vu juste.

-Laisse moi faire. Je lui tirerai les vers du nez. Elle m'a tellement aidé quand mes pseudo-parents m'ont lâché. Je veux lui rendre la pareille. Tout comme pour Donna et toi. Je le ferai si jamais un jour vous avez besoin de moi.

-Tu veux aider ta petite maman?

-Elle n'a jamais été vraiment ma mère, ma vraie mère, c'est la tienne. Marina est devenue beaucoup plus pour moi.

-C'est vrai qu'une mère plus jeune que soi, ça fait bizarre. Mais bon, ça t'a soulagé quand tu en avais besoin après ce qu'ils t'ont fait.

Éric eut un petit sourire indulgent. Il ne savait pas vraiment la nature de la relation entre Ambroise et Marina, mais toujours est-il qu'il se doutait que ça allait évoluer. Il le sentait. Avant, les deux se chamaillaient gentiment. Il l'appelait _« petite » _à cause de sa jeunesse et de son mètre soixante-huit, elle l'appelait _« l'asperge » _car il culminait à un mètre quatre-vingt deux. Mais ils étaient réellement amis, se respectaient l'un l'autre. Puis il y eut le coup qu'Ambroise reçut à son retour à Asgard. Un coup qui laisserait à jamais des traces même si il s'était bien remis. Grâce à sa volonté, grâce à lui, il n'en était pas certain, grâce à Donna et ses piques comiques destinées à le booster, grâce à marina, sa patience et sa douceur. Mais depuis un moment, Éric avait bien remarqué qu'Ambroise regardait Marina différemment.

-Tu deviendras un homme « mon fils ». Pensait-il en riant un peu.

Ambroise décida de passer à l'action le lendemain. Il attendit la fin de l'entraînement de Marina. Il la laissa se reposer un peu avant de lui proposer de sortir, histoire de prendre l'air.

-Il y a un endroit que je voudrais te montrer.

C'était à moitié vrai. Il avait réellement pensé à montrer à son amie cet endroit si cher à son cœur, mais là, il y allait surtout pour que tout les deux puissent y discuter en paix. Marina accepta avec joie. Le jeune homme passa avant dans sa chambre prendre une veste, si jamais le vent était trop froid là-haut. Lui, il avait l'habitude. Marina non, même si il y avait pas mal de vent dans son cher Dunkerque. La jeune fille remarqua une peluche en forme de lion avec plein de couleurs qui trônait sur son lit. Vu le modèle, c'était une vieille mais elle était encore belle, elle avait l'air douce, les couleurs n'étaient pas fanées, elle avait une légère réparation sur le côté mais sinon rien. Ambroise était un être extrêmement soigneux avec ses affaires. La présence d'un tel objet étonna la demoiselle. Le reste était sobre.

-Le premier cadeau que j'ai reçu dans ma vie. De la part d'Éric et de Madame Kadhein pour mes sept ans. Expliqua le demi-elfe en voyant le regard curieux de la fille de son ancien patron

-Elle est très belle. Tu devais l'adorer étant enfant.

-Je jouais toujours avec. En même temps, ce n'est pas difficile, je n'avais pas d'autres jouets.

-...

-Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, j'ai sans doute passé plus de temps ici que chez les Sorel. Par conséquent, des jouets, je n'en ai pas manqué, Éric me prêtait toujours les siens.

-C'est pour ça que tu fais toujours très attention à tes affaires alors.

Le jeune homme lui offrit un sourire taquin. Un vrai sourire. Pas un de façade que Marina avait connu au début de leur relation. Enfin, ils sortirent. Ils allèrent comme pour arriver à la maison de Aïsha, puis ils montèrent les marches pour arriver à la maison du maire de la ville. Sur la droite, il y avait un tout petit escalier qui menait au point le plus haut d'Asgard. On y voyait toute la ville et même plus loin. Par beau temps, on apercevait le mausolée de Balacruf. Marina tomba immédiatement sous le charme de cet endroit.

-On voit même notre maison et celle de Papa! S'exclama t'elle avec une joie enfantine qui fit sourire Ambroise.

-Je venais souvent ici quand je broyais du noir. Autrement dit, c'était presque tout les jours.

-Mais maintenant tu ne déprimes plus.

-Moi non, mais toi oui.

Le jeune homme planta son regard améthyste dans les yeux de Marina.

-Il est inutile de le nier. Éric et moi l'avons remarqué à la qualité de tes dessins et moi, je le vois à tes yeux. Tu as le regard que j'ai eu pendant toute mon adolescence. Je ne serai jamais capable de l'oublier.

Marina était prise au dépourvu. Elle pensait avoir bien caché son jeu pourtant. Bon, elle ne pouvait pas lui mentir, il le sentirait. Alors, elle allait jouer avec les euphémismes. Elle tenta la carte d'une déprime passagère. C'était oublier qu'Ambroise était un littéraire. Les figures de styles, il les maitrisait.

-Si tu n'as pas envie d'en parler, je peux comprendre et je respecte ton choix. Mais sache que le jour où tu en auras envie, Éric, Donna et moi serons là. Ton père aussi. Il t'aime trop pour te laisser te faire du mal.

Marina s'assit sur le petit banc de pierre à côté de son ami. Elle avait envie de se confier et Ambroise lui tendait une sacrée perche. Mais en faisant cela, elle était certaine qu'elle allait les entrainer tous dans sa vengeance. Elle ne le voulait pas. Seule, elle n'y arriverait jamais. Aidée, elle aurait trop peur de les perdre tous. Elle craqua. Ambroise la serra contre lui, la laissant pleurer à sa guise. Il ne dit rien. Il attendait que cela passe, que cela la lave de toute sa peine. Puis, enfin, elle raconta. Ses peurs, ses appréhensions, ses désillusions.

-Tu t'en veux de ne pas ressembler au Seigneur Yuan. En un sens, ne pas lui ressembler est une bénédiction. Tu es nouvelle dans ce monde, tu peux donc apporter un œil nouveau et frais sur la situation, alors que lui, il est tellement dedans que parfois, il peut ne plus la voir. Ensuite, pour ce qui est de nous, tu sais très bien que l'on t'aurait suivi sans poser de questions. Nous sommes des combattants, nous savons ce que nous risquons.

-Mais par ma faute, les Renégats sont morts! Ma présence n'a rien apporté de bon!

-Rien de bon? Tu as donné un avenir à un homme qui n'en avait pas après les Renégats, tu as sans doute sauvé le Seigneur Botta de sa mort prématurée, tu m'as sauvé de mon Enfer et grâce à ça, je sais maintenant qui je suis vraiment et pourquoi ils m'ont si mal traité. Tu as fait beaucoup Marina, même si tu ne t'en rends pas compte. Tu as même réalisé un miracle.

Doucement, il sécha les larmes de la jeune femme avant de s'emparer avec délicatesse de ses lèvres. Marina fut surprise. Mais elle se sentait étrangement bien. Elle avait l'impression que toute sa peine s'était envolée. Elle ferma les yeux et profita de ce moment unique. Elle comprit qu'elle miracle elle avait réalisé. Avant, Ambroise ne serait jamais tombé amoureux. Et elle non plus. Les vents d'Asgard bénirent le nouveau couple.

La Fleur Renégate venait de rencontrer son prince charmant.

**A Suivre**

_**Dédicace spéciale à Arlène qui m'a beaucoup aidé pour ce chapitre.**_

_**Merci à la chanson Illuminated du groupe Hurts de m'avoir plongée aussi profondément dans ce ce chapitre.**_


	13. Une raison de se battre

_**Chapitre 13: Une raison de se battre**_

Quand Marina et Ambroise étaient rentrés main dans la main, Éric comprit immédiatement ce qu'il se passait. Il les accueillit par un joyeux:

-A quand le mariage et le bébé?

Marina avait rougi, s'imaginant nue aux côtés de son prince charmant après une nuit faite d'un mélange de luxure, de passion et d'amour, sa robe de mariée au pied de son lit. Ambroise était resté de marbre, il s'attendait à ce qu'Éric lui dise cela.

-On se mariera et nous mettrons le bébé en route le jour où tu t'annonceras à la femme que tu aimes Éric.

Le jeune homme s'était figé, rougissant, touché mais gardait le sourire. Cela était de bonne guerre. Donna regardait le nouveau couple et secrètement, elle espérait qu'Éric trouve le courage de lui dire ce qu'il ressentait. Elle aurait pu le faire, mais une fille qui se déclare à un homme, c'est follement moins romantique.

Les jours suivants, Marina avait retrouvé sa bonne humeur et confiance en elle.

-Je n'abandonnerai pas. Jamais! J'ai peut-être le corps d'une faible femme mais j'ai le cœur et les tripes d'un homme! D'un Renégat qui plus est.

De son côté, Yuan avait remarqué des changements chez sa chère petite. Il avait bien vu qu'elle avait été déprimée mais ne sachant pas s'il avait raison, ne sachant pas comment aborder le sujet, il avait décidé d'attendre qu'elle lui en parle, si bien sûr elle voulait lui en parler. Il la retrouva comme avant niveau caractère mais elle semblait plus heureuse, plus épanouie... Plus femme. La seule autre personne chez qui il avait vu ça, c'était avec Martel il y avait quatre mille ans quand il lui avait annoncé qu'il l'aimait et qu'elle lui avait dit que c'était réciproque. Ça ne pouvait être que ça. Sa petite Marina était amoureuse. Sa première pensée fut _« Et merde... »_ et la seconde _« Qui est le salaud qui a osé? »_ avant de se rendre compte que c'était parfaitement puéril de sa part de réagir comme cela. Marina avait largement l'âge d'être amoureuse et d'avoir un petit-ami. Elle était même en âge de se marier. Pour être mère, Yuan la jugeait encore un peu jeune, mais comme on dit, cela ne le regardait pas, si Marina voulait se marier et avoir des enfants, cela ne regardait que elle et son compagnon, si bien sûr un jour, elle avait le désir profond de se marier et d'avoir une descendance. Avoir des petits-enfants, cela lui paraissait encore trop irréel. Il en serait heureux bien sûr, mais il avait déjà tant de mal à s'habituer au fait qu'il avait eu une fille avec sa chère Martel!

-Tout ce que j'espère, c'est que la personne qu'elle a choisi la traite avec honneur et respect. Sinon, on saura comment je m'appelle.

Le vent était léger à Asgard ce jour là. Marina étendait le linge avec précaution. Ambroise la regardait discrètement, un léger sourire sur le visage. Il s'approcha d'elle doucement pour lui voler un baiser sur la joue.

-C'est mon côté Princesse Sarah qui t'attire? Le taquina la jeune femme avec malice

-Non, ton côté princesse des Renégats. Affirma son Ange

Marina eut un sourire triste sur le visage en pensant à tout ces hommes qu'elle avait estimé, côtoyé, respecté. Morts...Tous sans exception. Ambroise la serra contre lui. Décidément, elle ne pouvait rien lui cacher. Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa bercer. Il lui glissa un _« je t'aime »_ au creux de l'oreille et cela lui provoquait une sensation de chaleur dans le ventre car elle sentait qu'il était sincère. Elle n'arrivait pas encore à lui dire la même petite phrase mais il se rendait bien compte qu'elle ne le trompait pas. Pour lui, les actes comptaient plus que les paroles.

-Je t'aide à finir?

-Je ne dis jamais non.

Donna les regardait au loin, souriante. Elle ne désespérait pas. Un jour, Éric finirait bien par trouver au fond de lui le courage pour se déclarer.

Rien n'aurait pu laisser Marina deviner que sa quête allait reprendre ce jour là. Elle se promenait tranquillement dans Asgard après sa sacrosainte visite à son cher père, quand soudain, elle entendit des faibles bruits. On aurait dit quelqu'un qui sanglotait. La jeune femme pensa à un enfant perdu. Elle partit donc à la recherche de la source du son. Sauf qu'un enfant de dix-sept ans qui pleure parce qu'il s'est perdu, ça ne colle pas. Surtout quand vous connaissez celui-ci, que vous l'avez affronté à Triet. Surtout s'il s'agit de Lloyd Irving.

- Lloyd? Se hasarda Marina

A son nom, le jeune homme sursauta et se retourna. Quand Marina vit son regard, elle eut l'impression d'un coup de poing dans l'estomac, dans les tripes. Quand elle était émue, c'était là que ça la prenait. Elle avait face à elle le garçon qu'elle aurait aimé enfanter en larmes. Dans un regain de fierté, il sécha vite fait ses yeux, encore inondés.

- Toi, tu es la jeune fille qui gardait Colette prisonnière.

- Et toi, le jeune homme qui n'avait pas compris ma locution.

Lloyd ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi était-elle ici? Pourquoi était-elle là à le regarder pleurer? Pourquoi lui souriait-elle avec gentillesse? Et surtout, pourquoi avait-elle réellement sincère? Pour marina, ce spectacle lui faisait mal. Elle savait pourquoi il pleurait. On avait appris que l'Élue avait détruit la ferme de Kvar. Lloyd savait ce qui attendait Colette. Et ça le tuait certainement de réaliser qu'il ne pourrait pas la sauver comme il l'avait promis. Même s'il ignorait encore que la quête de l'Élue n'était en fait qu'un suicide assisté et béni par l'Église. Sa décision était prise. Ce n'était plus tant pour les Renégats, ce n'était même plus par vengeance. C'était pour ce pauvre gamin en larmes, innocent et pur.

- C'est pour l'Élue que tu pleures. Écoute moi Lloyd. Sans m'interrompre. Je te promets de répondre à tes questions ensuite.

Le jeune épéiste ne savait pas quoi penser. Néanmoins, il lui laissa sa chance.

- Il se trouve que je sais ce qui attend Colette Brunel. Et je sais comment la sauver. Je sais comment sauver le monde de Sheena Fujibayashi. Je connais tout ton avenir et le destin qui t'attend. Et moi, je veux t'aider. Mais pour cela, il faut que tu me croies. Que ton groupe me croit et m'écoute. Car pour l'instant, tu avances dans le noir le plus complet.

Lloyd ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait étrangement confiance en la jeune femme. Ce fut pourquoi il la mena à l'hôtel où ses amis et lui résidaient. Il la présenta vite fait. Elle raconta toute son histoire depuis le début. Raine, évidemment, ne la crut pas.

- Vous vous nommez Raine Sage. Vous avez vingt-trois ans, vous êtes née à Heimdall à Tésséha'lla mais votre mère, Virginia, vous a abandonné Génis et vous à la porte d'Outre-Monde, ce qui vous a mené à Sylvarant.

Cela lui rabattit son caquet. Elle expliqua ensuite tout. Le Cruxis, les Renégats, Yggdrasill, le destin de Colette. Elle se refusa cependant à évoque Kratos. Elle voulait lui laisser la chance d'éviter de faire pleurer Lloyd.

- Que faire? Demanda Sheena

- Ça, je ne le sais pas. Je ne connais que votre destin. Si je le change, je deviens inutile. Et c'est ce qui a provoqué sans le savoir la mort des Renégats.

- Et ton père? Demanda Kratos

Marina remarqua qu'il avait exprès de ne pas le nommer, pour garder sa couverture. Mais derrière, elle sentait sa peur d'avoir perdu son ami.

- Mon père a eu la chance de survivre. Et même si il ne se sent pas d'attaque à reprendre le combat, étant sa fille, moi je le ferai.

Le groupe discuta. Ce fut grâce à Lloyd qu'ils acceptèrent de croire Marina. Kratos gardait un œil sur elle, loin des débats, lui il se contentait de suivre le mouvement.

- Si vous le pouvez, Monsieur Aurion, évitez de faire ce que vous devez faire. Cela fera plus de mal à votre fils que ce que vous ne pouvez imaginer. Lui glissa t-elle en chuchotant

Ce furent ses seuls mots. Pourtant, ils avaient eu un impact direct sur Kratos.

- Tel père, telle fille. Pensa t-il

Lloyd la raccompagna dehors. Il la remercia de lui avoir dit tout cela. Mais Marina le sentait encore plus mal pourtant.

- J'ai brisé tes illusions, et tu me dis merci?

- Mais au moins, grâce à toi, je ne vis plus dans le mensonge.

- Je n'ai sauvé en rien Colette. Et je me révèle inutile si vous déviez du chemin indiqué.

- C'est pour cela qu'avec son accord, on fera comme prévu, comme ce que tu as raconté. Comme ça, tu pourras nous aider malgré tout. Mais... N'est-ce pas quand même... imposer à Colette de souffrir...? La priver de ce qui fait d'elle elle?

Les mains de Lloyd tremblaient. Marina n'y tenait plus, et laissant Lloyd complètement surpris, elle le prit dans ses bras et le serra contre elle. Et étrangement, cela lui faisait... du bien.

- Tu l'as dit toi-même, elle a dit oui. Elle sait ce qui aboutira ensuite. Et elle te fait confiance, car tu es fort. Tu la sauveras, elle le sait.

Lloyd se laissa bercer.

_XXXXXX_

- Tu as quoi?

Yuan n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. N'avait-elle donc pas compris? Il voulait qu'elle vive une vie normale, loin de tout ça, et elle, elle se lançait dans une guerre contre le Cruxis! Elle avait avoué à l'Élue ce qui allait arriver. Elle allait les laisser continuer leur chemin comme si de rien n'était, du moins pour un moment pour ensuite les aider à passer à Tésséha'lla. Elle allait les rejoindre dans leur quête par la suite. Éric, Ambroise et Donna allaient l'aider, en gérant les ressources survivantes des bases renégates pendant son absence et l'informant des nouveautés. Déclarer la guerre à Yggdrasill alors qu'ils n'étaient que quatre!

- Désolée d'avoir hérité de la folie d' Oncle Mithos.

- Ils te font confiance?

- Grâce à Lloyd. Il semblerait bien que j'ai gagné son affection. Réciproque en plus. Ne vous avais-je pas promis la résurrection des Renégats?

Le petit sourire de marina fut la raison pour laquelle Yuan endossa une nouvelle fois l'uniforme renégat, mais cette fois-ci, en tant que subordonné de la personne qu'il avait appris à admirer le plus: sa fille.

La Fleur Renégate venait enfin de se trouver une âme de guerrière.

_**A suivre**_


End file.
